Nachts war Waffenstillstand
by Styko
Summary: Shounen Ai, darkDie Zukunft von Mirai no Trunks ist verdunkelt von Kampf, Zerstörung und Tod und die Menschheit sieht ihre letzte Hoffnung im letzten edlen Krieger. Doch nach dessen Tod findet Trunks etwas heraus, das sein Bild von Gohan vollständig än
1. Part 1

Titel: Nachts war Waffenstillstand...

Teil: 1/4

Grund des Schreibens: Shounen Ai Fanfic Wettbewerb bei Animexx

Platz: 2. (mit denen hab ich's *rofl*)

Genre: Dark ( **sehr** dark)

Warning: Shounen Ai/yaoi, angst, psycho, horror, sad, depri, dark, death 

Pairing: wird erst später verraten (sonst hat der Überraschungseffekt keine Wirkung^^')

Bemerkung: So, jetzt kann ich die Story endlich veröffentlichen. Ob das nun gut oder schlecht ist, weiß ich nicht o.O 

Ich glaube, dass war die nervenaufreibendste Story, die ich je geschrieben hab. Mich hat noch nie Geschichte so geschlaucht, hab irgendwann auch nicht mehr gedacht, dass ich sie noch fertig krieg, aber irgendwie hab ich's dann doch geschafft (weiß der Himmel wie^^') Aber ich hab auch über Wochen nur an dem Teil hier geschrieben o.O

Nun ja, wie ihr an den Warnings seht, hat die Story es irgendwie in sich (jedenfalls hoff ich das...). 

Sie spielt übrigens in der Timeline von Mirai no Trunks, kurz nach Gohans Tod, Trunks ist also 14 Jahre alt. Sie ist im Grunde so geschrieben, dass man sie in den Handlungsverlauf einbauen könnte, im groben Geschehen wird also nichts verändert. 

Okay, das dürfte reichen für's erste. Ich hoffe auf ein paar Kommis^^ 

Danke: an meine zwei Betaleser, Ishidagirl und Schmendrick *knuffel* und auch an die Veranstalter des Wettbewerbs Natsumi und Saki-san *knuffel* (auch wenn das Ende etwas chaotisch abgelaufen ist^^')

Disclaimer: Weder Dragonball noch seine Charas gehören mir, sondern Akira Toriyama, ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und mache keinen Profit damit. Die Handlung dieser Story entspringt jedoch meiner Fantasie und sollte sie jemandem nicht gefallen, dann bitte ich sie/ihn diese Geschichte kommentarlos zu ignorieren. 

Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare

****

****

**Nachts war Waffenstillstand...**

_~ Mein schöner, kleiner Engel. So jung und unschuldig. Vollkommen unberührt. Nicht so wie er, wie dein Meister. Was ist? Weißt du es denn nicht? Hat er es dir nie erzählt?! Nein, natürlich nicht. So was konnte er dir nicht erzählen, so was musste er für sich behalten. Immerhin war es schmutzig, böse... und er war doch der Inbegriff des Guten. Der, der für diese Welt kämpfte, alles für sie gab. Aber das war er nicht, oh nein, mein Liebling. Auch er war verdorben, unrein. Er tat das alles nur um sein Gewissen zu beruhigen. Aber nachts... Nachts da holte ihn alles wieder ein. Denn nachts war Waffenstillstand...  _

       All unser Übel kommt daher, dass wir nicht allein sein können – Arthur Schopenhauer ~

Langsam wachte Trunks auf, einige Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten sein Gesicht, versuchten ihn dazu zu bewegen, die Augen zu öffnen. Aber er sträubte sich, kniff die Lider fest zusammen, wollte nicht zurück in die Realität kehren. Wollte dort bleiben, wo er einzig glücklich sein konnte in seinem grausamen Leben: in seinen Träumen.

Doch so wie alles Schöne einmal - und meist viel zu schnell - endete, rissen ihn die kalten Finger der Wirklichkeit aus seinem Schlaf. Für ein paar Minuten blieb er noch unter der Decke liegen, starrte auf die Fensterscheibe, während er sämtliche Gedanken aus seinem Kopf verbannte. Dann stand er langsam auf, seine Bewegungen wirkten mechanisch. Seine Augen waren rot und unter ihnen zeichneten sich dunkle Ränder ab. Spuren der Tränen, die in der vorangegangenen Nacht ohne Unterlass aus ihnen gedrängt waren. 

Er trat ans Fenster, durch das die klaren Sonnenstrahlen eines Sommermorgens fielen. Sein Blick fiel auf den Rasen unter sich, unberührt und herrlich grün. Vögel zwitscherten in den Bäumen, Eichhörnchen tobten unbekümmert in den Ästen herum. Es schien so als wäre die ganze Welt in Frieden eingetaucht.

Eine unbändige Wut drängte sich in Trunks auf. Machte ihn rasend, so rasend, dass seine Haare sich golden und seine Augen bläulich grün verfärbten. Durch diese Veränderung wurde er noch zorniger und mit einem verzweifelten Schrei entlud er seine Kraft. 

„Trunks!!", Bulma stürzte in das Zimmer ihres Sohnes, nachdem sie die Explosion gehört hatte. Tränen traten ihr bereits in die Augen, ihre Furcht ihren Sohn auch noch zu verlieren war nach dem gestrigen Tag noch größer geworden. Mit einer für sie ungewöhnlichen Kraft schlug sie die Tür zum Zimmer auf und wollte gerade hineinrennen, als sie der Anblick erstarren ließ. 

Trunks, ihr kleiner Junge, stand dort, wo einst das Fenster gewesen war, in Mitten von Trümmern und kleinen Bränden. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, in den Augen ein kalter Blick. Seine Haare leuchteten golden. Er war ein SuperSaiyajin. 

Bulma war hin- und hergerissen zwischen Freude und Bekümmerung. Freude über die neugewonnene Stärke ihres Sohnes und Bekümmerung darüber, dass sie nun auch nicht sehr viel mehr bringen würde. Wäre er früher zu einem SuperSaiyajin geworden, hätten sie die Cyborgs vielleicht besiegen können. Aber jetzt, da Gohan tot war, brachte auch die Stärke des anderen Halbsaiyajin nicht mehr. 

Bulma trat in das Zimmer hinein und als sie auf ihren Sohn zuging, da schoss ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass er aussah wie sein Vater. Stark, stolz und traurig zugleich... nur die glitzernden Tränen, die aus seinen Augen traten, waren bei dem Saiyajinprinzen niemals zu sehen gewesen.

„Trunks", die Frau berührte sanft den Arm des Jungen. 

Die Augen des Jungen schweiften langsam zu seiner Mutter, die ihn mit einem gequälten Lächeln bedachte. 

„Du hast es geschafft", ihre Stimme klang gedrückt. „Du bist ein SuperSaiyajin." Er konnte den Stolz in ihren Augen sehen, aber es bedeutete ihm nichts. Auch dass er nun ein SuperSaiyajin war, bedeutete ihm nichts, obwohl er sich es vor weniger als 24 Stunden sehnlicher als sonst etwas gewünscht hatte. Aber nun schien es belanglos, geradezu lächerlich... So lange hatte er trainiert, so lange um es erst dann zu schaffen als sein Meister, sein bester Freund, getötet worden war. 

Seine Hände wollten sich fester zusammenballen, aber sie hatten keine Kraft mehr. Der goldene Glanz der Haare ging verloren und die Augen nahmen die normale blaue Farbe an, als er sich in die Arme seiner Mutter warf und in einem Weinkrampf zusammenbrach. 

~ ~ ~

Die Strahlen der Sonne schienen auch noch am Mittag hell und klar auf die Erde, erwärmten sie und ihre Bewohner, brachten ihnen etwas Hoffnung in ihrer Verzweiflung und ließen sie für einige Augenblicke die Angst vergessen. 

Der Wind strich sanft über die weite Ebene in dem abgelegenen Fleckchen Land, das als einer der wenigen Orte noch so aussah wie vor 15 Jahren damals als alles begonnen hatte... Das einzige Fleckchen Land in dem man sich manchmal wägte, in Sicherheit zu sein... manchmal.

Ein Vogel begann ein fröhliches Lied zu zwitschern, aber schon bald fühlte er die Trauer, die erneut über die Ebene glitt, und verstummte. Trauer... früher hätte man dieses Wort nicht in Verbindung mit diesem herrlichen Stück Land gebracht. Früher war es hier wunderschön gewesen, fast das ganze Jahr lang durchgängig sonnig, strahlend blauer Himmel, zwitschernde Vögel, balgende Tiere. Alles schien so friedlich, so harmonisch... so glücklich. Auch heute war am äußeren Erscheinungsbild der Ebene nichts verändert. Die Sonne schien auf sie herab wie eh und je. Der Himmel war blau, Vögel und Tiere lebten noch immer hier. Doch wenn man sich heute diese Ebene betrachtete, dann kam sie ihm nicht mehr so paradiesisch vor, wie sie einst geschienen hatte. Nein, wenn man sie heute betrachtete, dann sah die Sonne verschleiert aus, selbst wenn keine Wolken zu sehen waren. Der Himmel schien getrübt in seiner Farbe und die Vögel sangen nur noch Trauerlieder. 

Tiere spielten nicht mehr, verkrochen sich in ihren Behausungen und traten nur dann hervor, wenn sie vom Hunger getrieben Nahrung suchen musste. 

Immer wenn Bulma hier war und dieses Verhalten der Tiere sah, dann erinnerte es sie an die Stadt, die sie ihr zuhause nannte. An die Stadt, in der die Menschen lebten, wie die Tiere hier. Verängstigt, traurig und vom Leben enttäuscht. 

Unterdrückung und Angst hatten das einst so lebendige Volk der Erde vernichtet und in ein Heer aus lebendigen Toten verwandelt, die ihr Dasein schattenhaft und verängstigt in Höhlen fristeten, in denen sie jeden Moment den erlösenden Tod erwarteten, den sie fürchteten und gleichzeitig doch herbeisehnten. 

Wie konnte ein einziger Mann durch eine einzige Erfindung einen Planeten nur so verändern? Bulma stellte sich diese Frage oft. Sie verstand es einfach nicht, würde es wohl nie verstehen, weshalb Dr. Gero sie alle in ein solches Unglück getrieben hatte. 

Trunks erhob sich und stellte sich vor sie. Seine Hände griffen nach dem Handtuch, das sie ihm reichte und er wischte sich langsam die dunkle Erde von den Fingern und Handflächen. Seine Bewegungen wirkten noch immer mechanisch, seine Augen blickten verklärt auf den Boden unter sich, in dem sie ein weiteres Opfer der Cyborgs gerade begraben hatten. 

Bulma legte die Hände auf die Schultern ihres Sohnes und zog ihn an sich. Sie wusste nichts anderes zu tun außer ihn festzuhalten und ihm zu zeigen, dass sie noch da war. Aber sie wusste, dass dies kein Trost war. Denn in der Welt, in der sie lebten, konnte sie bereits im nächsten Augenblick zu einem der Millionen Toten zählen. 

Sie sah zu, wie der Rinderteufel einen einfachen Stein auf das Grab seines Enkels legte, zitternd und mit Tränen in den Augen. Es war immer schlimm ein Kind zu verlieren, aber ein Enkelkind zu verlieren war noch viel schlimmer.

Bulma nahm ihren Blick vom dem schlichten Grabstein und ließ ihn nach links gleiten, den Waldrand entlang über die lange Reihe anderer Steine. Einer für jeden von ihnen. Goku. Kuririn. Yamchu. Tenshinhan. Chao-zu. Piccolo. Und Vegeta. Hier war der Platz, an dem die Kämpfer der Erde ihre letzte Ruhe gefunden hatten. Bulma hatte gehofft damals mit Vegeta den letzten begraben zu haben. Aber sie hätte wissen müssen, dass solche Hoffnungen nichts weiter als Schall und Rauch sind, die sich im nächstbesten Augenblick auflösen und verschwinden. Zurück kommen sie niemals, sind für immer verloren. Stattdessen kommt die Angst, noch mehr zu verlieren. Das zu verlieren, was man als einziges noch hat. Sie drückte ihren Sohn fester an sich und die Angst ihn zu verlieren trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen. 

Ein Stück neben ihr stand Chichi, den Blick auf das Grab ihres Sohnes gerichtet, ausdruckslos und klar. Sie weinte nicht, hatte schon zu viel geweint in all der langen Zeit und jetzt keine Tränen mehr übrig, die sie noch hätte vergießen können. 

Bulma hätte sie gerne getröstet, aber sie wusste, dass sie das nicht konnte. Niemand konnte Chichi mehr trösten. Außerdem hätte die schwarzhaarige Frau am Ende wohl sie trösten müssen. Bulma war einst stark gewesen. Wirklich stark. Doch nun war ihre Stärke nur noch eine Fassade, derer es immer schwerer wurde sie aufrechtzuerhalten. Aber sie musste es schaffen, irgendwie... für ihren Sohn... und für sich. 

„Gehen wir." Chichis Stimme war nur ein Flüstern gewesen, kaum hörbar und doch hatten es alle vernommen. Sie hatte sich bereits umgedreht und ging in die Richtung ihres kleinen Hauses, das in einiger Entfernung lag. Der Wind spielte mit ihren langen Haaren, doch sie beachtete es gar nicht.

Der Rinderteufel folgte seiner Tochter, nachdem er einen letzten schmerzerfüllten Blick auf das Grab seines Enkels geworfen hatte. Auch Bulma wandte sich zum Gehen, ihre Hand in der ihres Sohnes. Doch Trunks rührte sich nicht, blickte unverändert starren Blickes auf die Erde, in der Gohans toter Körper nun ruhte. 

„Trunks", sanft berührte sie seine Wange, versuchte sein Gesicht zu sich zu drehen, doch er leistete Widerstand und blickte weiter auf das Grab. „Komm... lass uns gehen... bitte..." Ihre Stimme klang brüchig und sie merkte, wie die Tränen sie zu übermannen drohten, würde sie nicht augenblicklich von hier fortgehen. Der Druck ihrer Hand wurde stärker und sie versuchte, den Jungen hinter sich herzuziehen. 

Schließlich gab Trunks nach und folgte seiner Mutter. Diese hatte den Blick abgewendet, starrte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung der Gräber. Aber er konnte die Augen nicht abwenden. Er starrte auf Gohans Grab bis es aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Nur einmal glitt sein Blick kurz zur Seite und sah auf das Grab seines Vaters...

~ ~ ~

„Trunks?" Bulma versuchte aufrichtig zu lächeln, aber es wirkte eher gequält. „Trunks?", nannte sie ihren Sohn noch ein Mal beim Namen. 

Sie befanden sich in seinem neuen Zimmer. Er lag bereits in seinem Bett, Bulma saß auf dessen Rand und hielt die Hand des Jungen. Er hatte den Blick zum Fenster gewandt, starrte mit trüben Augen darauf. 

Bulma machte sich Sorgen. Er hatte nicht mehr gesprochen, seit... seit er am vorangegangen Abend, durchnässt und tränenüberströmt zurückgekehrt war, Gohans leblosen Körper im Arm haltend. 

Sie strich ihm sanft ein paar Strähnen aus den Augen. Er brauchte Zeit, das wusste sie. Er musste alleine darüber hinwegkommen. Aber es tat so schrecklich weh, seinen Schmerz zu sehen und ihm nicht helfen zu können. 

„Trunks?", mit leichtem Druck schob sie das Gesicht des Jungen in ihre Richtung. Schließlich sah er sie an. „Schlaf ein bisschen, ja? Wenn du was brauchst, dann komm zu mir, okay?" Er antwortete nicht.

Bulma lächelte noch ein Mal gequält, beugte sich dann hinunter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Danach verließ sie das Zimmer und löschte dabei das Licht. 

Trunks lag in seinem Bett, unbeweglich, starr in die Luft starrend, gar nicht daran denkend zu schlafen. Wie sollte er auch?! Wie konnte er schlafen in der Gewissheit, dass Gohan tot war! Sein bester Freund! Sein Mentor! Sein Lehrer! Wer sollte ihn denn jetzt noch trainieren? Wer sollte denn jetzt noch die Cyborgs aufhalten?

Er selbst?! Lächerlich! Er hatte ja nicht einmal Gohans Tod verhindern können. Und da sollte er sich den Cyborgs stellen, um diese Welt zu retten?!

Erneut strömten Tränen aus den Augen des Jungen. Die Hoffnungslosigkeit seiner Situation trieb sie. Und es wurden immer mehr als er sich der Verantwortung bewusst wurde, die er doch überhaupt nicht haben wollte. Er wollte diese Welt nicht retten, nicht beschützen. Er konnte das doch gar nicht, war viel zu schwach dafür... Aber er war der Einzige, der die Möglichkeit dazu hatte. Wenn er seine Fähigkeiten ausschöpfte, dann hätte er die Möglichkeit dazu... aber trotzdem, Trunks wollte das nicht! Er wollte doch nur ein normales Leben führen...

Ein Windstoß ließ den schluchzenden Jungen innehalten. Das Fenster war doch gar nicht geöffnet. Wie konnte dann der Wind eindringen?

Zögerlich sah er zum Fenster, fast in Erwartung dort etwas zu sehen...

Als Trunks seine Augen auf den Vorhang vor dem Fenster richtete, sah er nur das Huschen einer Silhouette, zu schnell und undeutlich als dass sie jemandem gehört haben könnte... oder?

Langsam stand der Junge auf. Sein Ki erhöhend, zog der den Vorhang beiseite: und sah nur das leicht aufgeschwungene Fenster. Auch als er hinaussah, war dort nichts verdächtiges. 

Einige Augenblicke verweilte er an dem Fenster. Dann schloss er es, zog die Vorhänge zu und legte sich wieder ins Bett. Er hatte es sich wohl eingebildet. Vielleicht brauchte er doch etwas Schlaf. 

~ ~ ~

Verschwommene Wolken zogen über den nächtlichen Himmel hoch über der Stadt, stahlen ihr das wertvolle silberne Licht des Mondes, das sie in jenen Zeiten ohne Strom und Elektrizität so dringend benötigte. Die Straßen waren leer und erschienen nicht mehr als die dunklen Pfade auf dem Weg zum Tor zur Hölle zu sein, das seinen Schlund aufreißt und die Seelen der Menschen mit seinen Werkzeugen des Todes unerbittlich zu sich zerrt. 

Das riesige gelbe Gebäude lag im fahlen Schein des Mondes, still und verlassen. Tiefe Risse durchzogen die ehemals stabilen Wände, doch nun erschien alles nur noch wie eine Ruine. Und doch war sie bewohnt, von zwei Menschen, die nur noch einander hatten und die schon seit ewigen Nächten nicht mehr gut genug schliefen, als dass sie am nächsten Tag erholt genug gewesen wären, sich der Herausforderung zu stellen, das traurige Schicksal der Erde in die Hände zu nehmen und von sich abzuwenden. 

Im Garten des einstigen Großunternehmens wucherten die Gräser über herausgebrochene Gebäudeteile, in den Ritzen des kleinen Weges, über die Schwelle in das Haus hinein. 

Die Bäume schickten ihre Äste hoch und ungezähmt über die aufgewühlte Erde, standen sich selbst im Weg und kämpften darum, der größte von allen zu sein. 

Einer der Bäume stand nahe an der Hauswand und erstreckte seine kräftigen Äste bis über den zweiten Stock. In einer der Gabelungen saß eine mysteriöse Person, die Beine überschlagen, die Arme verschränkt, an den stärkeren Ast hinter sich gelehnt, mit ihren Augen unentwegt auf das Fenster ein wenig unter sich schauend. 

Sie hatte schon dort gesessen, als die Frau noch in dem Zimmer war und sich nur einmal kurz bewegt, als der Junge hinausgeschaut hatte. Nun saß sie wieder in der Astgabelung, mit dem diabolischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, den schlafenden Halbsaiyajin durch einen kleinen Schlitz im Vorhang beobachtend. 

Es war dunkel im Zimmer und durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge fiel nur wenig Mondlicht hinein auf den Jungen. Doch es genügte um ihn in ein, für die Person, faszinierendes Licht zu tauchen, dass ihn nur schemenhaft erschienen ließ. Fast transparent und körperlos, traurig und schutzlos wie ein verlorener Engel. 

Das Lächeln der Person wurde bei diesem Gedanken ein wenig breiter. Leise, ohne ein Knistern in den Blättern des Baumes zu verursachen, schwebte sie langsam zu dem Fenster des Jungen und hatte es mit einer geschickten Bewegung geöffnet. 

Der Vorhang flatterte leicht vom Wind, als die Person durch den Rahmen flog und dann landete. Lautlos ging sie die restlichen Schritte bis zum Bett des Jungen. Die Augen sahen ihn eine Weile an, dann bewegte sich die Hand langsam auf das Gesicht des Schlafenden zu. Sanft strich sie ein paar fliederfarbene Haarsträhnen zurück. 

„Mein schöner, kleiner Engel", flüsterte die Person fast unhörbar. Sie kniete sich nun neben das Bett und näherte ihr Gesicht dem des anderen, während die Hand fortwährend über dessen Kopf strich. „Bald..." das Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen und die Augen funkelten vor Vorfreude. „Bald werde ich dir erzählen, was er dir immer verschwiegen hat. Bald werde ich dir das sagen, was zwischen uns war. Und dann wird das zwischen uns beginnen..."

Trunks schreckte aus einem traumlosen Schlaf hoch. Verwirrt sah er sich um. Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt jemand streiche ihm über den Kopf und rede mit ihm. Aber als er sich umsah war niemand außer ihm in dem dunklen Zimmer. Nur der Wind wehte leise durch das geöffnete Fenster, von dem der Junge sich sicher war, es geschlossen zu haben. *

~ ~ ~

„Ich bin über Nacht weg, Trunks. Ist das okay für dich?" Bulma fragte zögernd, während sie mit ihrem Sohn am Mittagstisch saß. Aber er reagierte nicht und starrte weiter auf sein Essen. 

Seit Gohans Tod war inzwischen eine Woche vergangen. Trunks hatte zwar wieder angefangen zu reden, aber wenn er sprach dann nur einsilbig, jedes unnötige Wort vermeidend. Oft saß er einfach nur da und schien in Gedanken versunken. Er erinnerte Bulma in letzter Zeit oft an Vegeta. 

Diesen hatte die Frau im Laufe der Jahre zu verstehen gelernt. Früher hatte sie sich über ihn immer nur gewundert oder geärgert. Hatte nicht verstanden, wie man so schrecklich depressiv, mürrisch und nüchtern sein konnte. Heute verstand sie, dass Trauer, Schmerz und Leid seine Seele so stark zerfressen hatten, bis er nichts anderes mehr kannte. Dass er in seiner Depressivität und Emotionslosigkeit den vielleicht einzigen Halt gefunden hatte in seinem Leben. 

Bulma hätte ihrem Sohn dieses Schicksal gerne erspart. Hätte ihm gerne erklärt, dass er sich doch freuen sollte, noch am Leben zu sein. Dass es noch so vieles gab, für das es sich zu leben lohnte. Aber sie konnte es nicht. Denn auch sie versank langsam in dem dunklen Sumpf aus Trauer und Leid und hatte schon lange das Licht der Hoffnung aus den Augen verloren. 

„Trunks?" Sie berührte leicht die Hand ihres Sohnes. Der schrak daraufhin auf und sah sie verwirrt an. „Ist es okay für dich, wenn ich über Nacht wegbleibe?", fragte sie dann noch einmal. 

Einen Augenblick sah der Junge seine Mutter stumm an. Dann nickte er und senkte seinen Blick wieder. 

Bulma seufzte lautlos, sagte aber nichts und aß wortlos weiter.

~ ~ ~

Trunks wanderte langsam durch die dunklen verlassenen Hallen der Capsule Corporation. Seine Mutter war vor einer Stunde abgereist zu einem Ziel, das ihn nicht interessierte. Früher wollte er immer wissen, wohin sie ging, aber inzwischen war ihm das egal. Eigentlich war ihm alles egal. Nur eines beschäftigte ihn: Warum das Fenster vor einer Woche, dass er geschlossen hatte, plötzlich aufgewesen war! Sicher, man konnte es von außen öffnen, er hatte es nicht richtig verschlossen, sodass es nicht mehr aufschieben ging. Aber wenn man es von außen öffnen wollte, dann müsste man schon fliegen können. Immerhin lag sein Zimmer im zweiten Stock. Und lautlos hinauf zu kommen war auch nicht einfach. Außer ihm könnten das auf diesem Planeten nur... noch... 

Trunks stockte der Atem als ihm der Gedanke kam, dass die Cyborgs das Fenster geöffnet haben könnten... Aber wieso sollten sie das tun? Und warum hatten sie ihn dann nicht getötet? Es wäre doch ein Leichtes gewesen... Ehre kannten diese elendigen Geschöpfe immerhin nicht. Sie kämpften einfach nur so. Um des Spaßes Willen. Und am meisten Spaß machte es ihnen, wenn sie unschuldige Menschen jagen konnten, die keinerlei Chance hatten. 

Trunks ballte seine Fäuste und knallte die Tür seines Zimmers hinter sich zu. Wie er diese Cyborgs doch verabscheute!

Tief atmend versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Er trat an seinen Nachttisch und schaltete die kleine Lampe an. Dann ging er zurück zur Tür um den Schalter für die Deckenbeleuchtung zu betätigen. Ein Windstoß traf ihn in dem Moment, als er ihn umlegte und ließ ihn gleich darauf erstarren. Das Fenster war zu gewesen. Dessen war Trunks sich hundertprozentig sicher. 

Leicht zitternd drehte er sich langsam um, versuchend sich auf alles gefasst zu machen, was dort vor ihm stand – doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er schrie entsetzt auf als er in C17s kalte blaue Augen sah.

~ ~ ~

Die schwache Glühbirne der kleinen Nachttischlampe war die einzige Lichtquelle, die das Zimmer erhellte. Der Mond war von Wolken verhangen und das restliche Licht, das von draußen hineinfiel, wurde von der Silhouette des Cyborgs abgeschirmt. 

Trunks stand, unfähig sich zu bewegen oder auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, an die Tür gepresst und sah mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen auf die Person, die dort vor ihm stand. 

Auch C17 stand unbeweglich da. Doch im Gegensatz zu Trunks hätte er sich bewegen können, hätte er dies gewollt. Doch um den jungen Halbsaiyajin nicht unnötig zu erschrecken, blieb er still. Er hatte immerhin noch einiges mit ihm vor. 

Trunks Atem ging schnell und seine Gedanken rasten. Doch mit der Zeit, verlangsamten sie sich ein wenig und er zog alle Möglichkeiten in Betracht, die er jetzt hatte. Entweder er würde sofort angreifen und kämpfen, doch hätte er in diesem Kampf sicherlich keine Chance. Er könnte auch abwarten und schauen, was C17 mit ihm vorhatte, aber Trunks wusste, dass er das nervlich nicht durchstehen würde. Zu groß war die Angst, die ihm in allen Gliedern saß. Dann gab es noch die letzte Möglichkeit, die ihn zwar zu einem Feigling machen würde, aber die trotz allem die vernünftigste war: fliehen!

Sein Blick glitt flüchtig zu der Tür neben ihm. Er hätte sie schnell geöffnet und C17 in den verwinkelten Gängen, die er besser kannte als jeder andere, sicherlich leicht abschütteln können, aber...

„Denk gar nicht dran. Ich hätte dich schon eingeholt, bevor du die Tür ganz offen hättest."

Die Stimme des Cyborgs klang nicht wirklich drohend. Trotzdem ließ sie Trunks noch stärker zittern. 

Dann trat C17 einen Schritt auf ihn zu und dem Jungen blieb das Herz einen Moment stehen. Instinktiv wollte er zurückweichen, doch da war schon die Wand. Stattdessen wich er zur Seite aus. 

„Wa... was... willst du...?", fragte der Halbsaiyajin mit zitternder Stimme. 

„Nur mit dir reden." Der Cyborg machte einen weiteren Schritt, doch der Junge blieb stehen. Zu sehr verwirrte ihn die Antwort. Mit ihm reden? Was sollte denn das jetzt? 

Trunks zog in Erwägung, dass das ein Hinterhalt war und C17 ihn in Wirklichkeit töten wollte. Aber wieso sollte er so was machen? Immerhin brauchte er nur einen Handwink und Trunks wäre vernichtet. Aber das mysteriöse Lächeln auf den Lippen des Cyborgs, ließ den Halbsaiyajin an der Glaubwürdigkeit der vorangegangenen Aussage zweifeln. 

„Du glaubst mir nicht, oder?" Trunks antwortete nicht. C17 lächelte jedoch nur weiter. „Verständlich." Er trat einen weiteren Schritt auf den anderen zu. Dieser wich weiter nach links aus. „Aber ich will dir wirklich nichts tun. Jedenfalls nichts Böses." Das Lächeln des Cyborgs verzog sich für einen Augenblick zu einem hinterhältigen Grinsen, doch noch bevor Trunks seine Augen so weit wie möglich aufgerissen hatte, war es schon wieder verschwunden. 

„Wir sollten es uns bequem machen, wenn wir reden wollen, oder?" Das Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen blickte den Jungen fast freundlich an. Doch dieser misstraute der Sache noch immer und schwieg. 

C17 seufzte leicht. Dann ging er auf das Bett zu und setzte sich ans Fußende. „Komm her." Er löste einen Arm aus seiner Verschränkung und klopfte leicht auf die Matratze. Doch Trunks blieb stehen. 

Der Cyborg sah ihn etwas enttäuscht an, lächelte aber noch immer und meinte dann leicht belustigt:

„Jetzt setz dich zu mir – oder soll ich nachhelfen?!"

Erneut weiteten sich die Augen des Jungen. Sein Herz fing wieder an schneller zu schlagen und seine Gedanken rasten erneut. Schließlich kam er zu dem Schluss der Aufforderung des anderen nachzugehen. 

Langsam, und am ganzen Körper zitternd, tastete sich Trunks zu seinem Bett vor. Dabei blieb er die ganze Zeit dicht an der Wand um so viel Abstand wie möglich von dem Cyborg zu haben. Auch als er sich schließlich auf sein Bett setzte, tat er das soweit wie möglich am oberen Rand um genug Platz zwischen sich und dem anderen zu haben. 

Dieser lächelte wieder belustigt, als er die Bemühungen des Halbsaiyajin sah. Dann meinte er mit freundlicher Stimme:

„Stell dich nicht so an. Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich dir nichts tun will."

„.... und was willst du dann?"

„Wie bereits gesagt, nur mit dir reden." Noch immer lag das freundliche Lächeln auf den Lippen des Cyborgs. 

„Worüber?"

Einige Augenblicke verstrichen, bevor C17 antwortete - mit leicht trauriger Stimme: „Über Gohan."

Nun verstand Trunks gar nichts mehr. Wieso wollte C17 ausgerechnet über Gohan mit ihm reden? Und wieso klang er traurig? Er hatte ihn doch selbst getötet! Wut stieg in dem Jungen hoch.

„Willst du mir erzählen, wie du ihn getötet hast?!", schrie er den Cyborg an. Seine Angst war verschwunden und hatte seiner Wut und Trauer Platz gemacht. Doch diese wichen auch, angesichts der beinah reuevollen Tonlage des anderen:

„Nein. Das will ich nicht. Und ich wollte ihn auch nicht töten. Aber er hat mir keine Wahl gelassen."

„... was..?" Trunks hatte sich wieder beruhigt, und sah den Cyborg nun nur noch fragend an. Er wusste nicht, was dieser meinte. 

C17, zuvor die Augen leicht gesenkt, hob sie nun um den Jungen direkt anzublicken. Sein Blick war nicht mehr freundlich. Allerdings auch nicht böse. Er schien fast emotionslos zu sein. 

„Um das zu verstehen, müsstest du Gohans Geheimnis kennen. Aber das hat er dir nie erzählt, nicht wahr? Du weißt nicht, wie Gohan wirklich war. Warum er wirklich kämpfte, was er wirklich begehrte. Nie hast du es gewusst, mein Kleiner, nie..."

Trunks war sprachlos. Von was redete dieser Cyborg eigentlich? Ein Geheimnis, das Gohan gehabt hatte? Das er vor ihm verheimlicht hatte?! Und das ausgerechnet C17 wusste!? Das war doch wohl lächerlich! Erneut stieg die Wut in dem jungen Halbsaiyajin hoch. 

„Was redest du da eigentlich?!! Das stimmt doch alles gar nicht!!! Gohan hatte kein Geheimnis vor mir! Und wenn doch, wieso sollte er es ausgerechnet dir sagen!!?!"

„Weil es unser Geheimnis war. Weil wir es teilten – in all den vielen Nächten, die wir zusammen verbrachten..."

Fortsetzung folgt...


	2. Part 2

Titel: Nachts war Waffenstillstand...

Teil: 2/4

Grund des Schreibens: Shounen Ai Fanfic Wettbewerb bei Animexx

Platz: 2. (mit denen hab ich's *rofl*)

Genre: Dark ( **sehr** dark)

Warning: Shounen Ai/yaoi, angst, psycho, horror, sad, depri, dark, death 

Pairing: GohanXC17 (gewissermaßen)

Bemerkung: Öh... ich habs wohl... vergessen o.O Sorry^^' Nya... viel dazu zu sagen gibt's jetzt nicht... ach lest einfach...

Danke: an alle, die mir einen Kommentar geschrieben haben ^^ *knuffel*

Disclaimer: Weder Dragonball noch seine Charas gehören mir, sondern Akira Toriyama, ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und mache keinen Profit damit. Die Handlung dieser Story entspringt jedoch meiner Fantasie und sollte sie jemandem nicht gefallen, dann bitte ich sie/ihn diese Geschichte kommentarlos zu ignorieren. 

Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare

**Nachts war Waffenstillstand...**

**__**

Trunks saß bewegungslos auf seinem Bett und konnte nichts anderes tun, als den Cyborg vor sich anzustarren. Er blinzelte einige Male, legte den Kopf etwas schief. Seine Gedanken rasten erneut. Verstanden nicht, was der andere zuvor gemeint hatte und wussten es gleichzeitig doch ganz genau. Aber Trunks konnte, nein er wollte das nicht glauben. Das konnte nicht sein! Es konnte nicht sein, dass.... dass Gohan und C17 ein...

„Oh, nein!", riss ihn die teils überraschte und teils belustigte Stimme des Cyborgs aus seinen Gedanken. „Wir waren kein Paar, wenn du das denkst!" Trunks atmete erleichtert aus. Doch seine Erleichterung sollte nicht lange währen. „Jedenfalls nicht das, was man gemeinhin als Paar bezeichnete. Wir hatten schon eine Art Beziehung. Aber sie war mehr körperlich als seelisch. Verstehst du?"

Trunks verstand sehr wohl... leider... Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein... das DURFTE nicht wahr sein. All die langen Jahre hatte Gohan ihn immer belogen. Ihm immer etwas vorgemacht. Der Mann, den er sein Leben lang bewundert hatte, hatte ihn immer hintergangen. 

„Das hat dich jetzt sicherlich geschockt, nicht wahr? Aber du solltest es ihm nicht übel nehmen. Er wollte dir sicherlich nicht weh tun. Darum hat er es dir nicht erzählt. Er wollte deine unschuldige, junge Seele nicht belasten." 

Trunks schreckte zurück, als der Cyborg plötzlich sein Kinn berührte. Sein Kopf schlug unsanft gegen die Wand, aber vor Überraschung und Entsetzen fühlte er den Schmerz nicht. Zitternd sah er den anderen auf sich zukommen, bis dieser genau vor ihm kniete, die Hand an sein Kinn gelegt hatte und sich ihre Augen nur wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt befanden. 

„Ja... so jung und unschuldig. Vollkommen unberührt... wie er es damals auch einst gewesen war..." Den Blick verklärt in Trunks Augen verloren, strich der Cyborg mit seiner Hand sanft über dessen Wange. Der Junge wollte zurückweichen, doch war er bereits an die Wand gedrängt. Als er zur Seite ausweichen wollte, hielt ihn die andere Hand des Cyborgs am Handgelenk fest. 

„Wa-was... tust du...da...?" Die Stimme des Halbsaiyajin zitterte und seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als C17s Lippen sich den seinen näherten. 

Dessen blaue Augen, kniffen sich leicht zusammen und seine Stimme flüsterte verführerisch:

„Weißt du das denn nicht?!"

Trunks schluckte schwer. „Aber... aber, du und Gohan..."

„Wir haben uns nie geliebt. Und jetzt wo er nicht mehr da ist, da brauche ich ein neues Spielzeug..." Die Augen des Cyborgs nahmen einen kalten Glanz an, doch das verführerische Lächeln blieb. Seine Lippen näherten sich weiter. 

„Ich will das nicht...", flüsterte Trunks heiser.

„Ich weiß", lächelte C17 sein mystisches Lächeln weiter und legte seine Lippen auf die des jüngeren. 

~ ~ ~

Der Mond hatte noch immer sein Antlitz hinter grauen Wolken verborgen und schickte nur wenig Licht hinunter auf die Erde. Die Stadt selbst lag in Dunkelheit. Nur wenige Häuser besaßen Generatoren um Strom zu erzeugen. Das städtische Kraftwerk war schon seit Jahren außer Betrieb. 

Einzig und allein in einem kleinen Zimmer im zweiten Stock des großen Gebäudes der Capsule Corporation, flackerte das Licht einer kleinen Nachttischlampe durch die geschlossenen Vorhänge hinaus in die Nacht. 

C17s Lippen lagen sanft auf denen des jungen Halbsaiyajin. Der Kuss war flüchtig und dennoch intensiv. Doch Trunks wollte das nicht, wollte sich wehren, aber der Griff des Cyborgs hielt ihn fest und die Angst vor ihm sich nicht bewegen. Der Junge fühlte die Tränen in sich hochsteigen und versuchte sie zu unterdrücken – und dann hörte der Cyborg auf. Nahm seine Lippen langsam von denen des anderen, den Blick jedoch noch in die blauen Augen versenkt. Auf seinem Gesicht lag erneut das verführerische Lächeln. 

„Was schaust du denn so entsetzt? Hat es dir nicht gefallen?" Er kicherte kurz. „Gohan war da aber ganz anders..."

Trunks fühlte wieder die Wut in sich hochsteigen. Auf den Cyborg – und auf Gohan. „Ich bin aber nicht Gohan!" Trotzig versuchte er sich loszureißen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang. Aber C17 löste den Griff danach von selbst und setzte sich zurück. 

„Ich weiß", grinste er. „Du bist unschuldiger und naiver als er..." Er wollte erneut Trunks Kinn berühren, als diesen die Erkenntnis plötzlich wie der Schlag traf. Erneut wütend – diesmal jedoch über sich selbst – schlug er die Hand des anderen weg. 

„Ich Idiot", zischte er. „Das hätte ich mir auch gleich denken können." C17 sah ihn nur verwundert an, nicht verstehend was sein Gegenüber plötzlich hatte. „Das war alles nur gelogen. Du hast mir irgendwelche Lügen erzählt um mich so weit zu kriegen. Du hast Gohans Andenken beschmutzt!!! VERSCHWINDE!!!" 

Die fliederfarbenen Haare färbten sich golden und die blauen Augen nahmen den blaugrünen Glanz des SuperSaiyajin an. C17 wich erstaunt etwas zurück. Damit hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet. Dann lächelte er, erneut das mysteriöse Lächeln. 

„Du denkst, ich habe dich belogen?" Er stand auf und stellte sich vor das Bett. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, mein Kleiner. Da irrst du dich. Aber ich kann verstehen, dass du mir nicht glaubst. Wer täte das in deiner Situation schon?!" Der Cyborg wandte sich zum Gehen, hielt aber noch einmal inne, bevor er aus dem Fenster kletterte. „Aber es gibt einen Beweis, dass alles, was ich dir erzählt habe, wahr ist. An einem gewissen Ort. Wenn du genau nachdenkst, dann wirst du wissen, wo er ist. Ich weiß, dass er dir einmal davon erzählt hat. 

Wenn du dir sicher bist, dass ich lüge, dann bleib hier. Wenn du aber daran zweifelst, dann geh diesen Ort suchen. Doch sei nicht allzu sehr entsetzt, wenn du merkst, dass alles stimmt..." und mit diesen Worten verschwand der Cyborg, genauso lautlos, wie er gekommen war und ließ einen verstörten Halbsaiyajin zurück, der sich nun nicht mehr sicher war, ob sein Meister, sein bester Freund, wirklich das gewesen war, was er immer vorgegeben hatte zu sein. 

~ ~ ~

Der Wind wehte sacht durch das geöffnete Fenster, bewegte leicht die Vorhänge und ließ sie langsam tanzen. Dann wehte er weiter in den Raum hinein, hin zu dem Jungen auf dem Bett, der noch immer unbeweglich darauf saß. 

Seit C17 das Zimmer verlassen hatte, war nun schon einige Zeit vergangen, aber Trunks war nicht fähig sich zu bewegen. Zu tief saß der Schock über das soeben Erfahrene und Geschehene. Seine Augen, inzwischen wieder blau, starrten verklärt auf das weiße Bettlaken vor sich, während seine Gedanken wie wild durcheinander rasten, jedoch nur um ein einziges Thema: Gohan und C17!

War es nun wahr, was der Cyborg gesagt hatte? Oder hatte er sich das alles nur ausgedacht? Und wenn er sich das alles nur ausgedacht hatte: warum? Nur um Trunks dazu zu bringen sein ‚Spielzeug', wie er es ausdrückte, zu werden? Doch das würde keinen Sinn ergeben. C17 hatte die Macht jeden jederzeit zu jedweder Tätigkeit zu zwingen. Auch Trunks. Da musste sich der Cyborg keine komplizierte Geschichte ausdenken...

... aber wenn all diese Einwände stimmten, dann gab es nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Und zwar, dass C17 die Wahrheit gesagt hatte! Dass Gohan etwas mit ihm gehabt hatte! Dass Gohan immer nur gelogen hatte! 

Aber das konnte doch auch nicht sein! Gohan konnte das nicht getan haben! Das ging doch einfach nicht!

Trunks krallte die Hände in seine Haare und begann zu weinen. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er glauben sollte.

~ ~ ~

Der Morgenhimmel war grau und wolkenverhangen. Nur wenige Sonnenstrahlen fanden ihren Weg durch die schweren Wolken, die das Land unter sich niederdrückten und alle Fröhlichkeit oder Freude, die vielleicht hätte aufkommen können, im Keim ersticken. 

Trunks wanderte erneut durch die Gänge der Capsule Corporation. Die Augen geschwollen und schwarze Augenringe darunter. Er hatte die Nacht über nicht viel geschlafen. Außerdem war ihm schlecht. 

Nachdem seine Gedanken irgendwann von der ominösen Beziehung zwischen Gohan und C17 weggeglitten waren, war er sich dessen bewusst geworden, was der Cyborg mit ihm gemacht hatte. Er hatte sich daraufhin übergeben müssen und bekam das elendige Gefühl nun nicht mehr los. 

„Trunks?", Bulmas Stimme drang aus der Küche und erschreckte ihren Sohn. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie schon wieder zurück war. „Trunks, bist du das? Bist du schon wach?"

Sie trat einige Schritte aus der Küche hinaus, in die Richtung, aus der sie die Schritte vernommen hatte. Ein wenig befürchtete sie, dass es jemand anderes als ihr Sohn sein konnte, aber mit Erleichterung stellte sie fest, dass ihre Befürchtung nicht wahr gewesen war. Doch als sie den Jungen dann sah, stockte ihr für einen Augenblick vor Schreck der Atem.

„Trunks! Um Himmelswillen! Was ist passiert?"

Der Halbsaiyajin strich sich leicht verlegen über das Gesicht. Er musste wirklich schlimm aussehen. 

Er zögerte einige Augenblicke, bevor er seiner Mutter die Frage beantwortete, nicht sicher, ob er ihr die Ereignisse der vergangen Nacht erzählen sollte. 

„Nein", meinte er dann schließlich. „Es ist nichts passiert... ich hab nur schlecht geschlafen..."

„Wirklich? Du siehst schlecht aus..." Die Frau befühlte kurz seine Stirn. „Vielleicht wirst du krank....?!"

Trunks wollte schon wiedersprechen, als ihm einfiel, dass das die beste Ausrede war. So musste er sich nicht anstrengen einigermaßen normal zu sein und seine Mutter würde sich nicht sorgen. 

„Ja.... vielleicht hab ich mich erkältet... letztens........" 

Er musste schlucken als ihm in Erinnerung kam, wie er Gohan im Regen gefunden hatte. Und er musste noch ein Mal schlucken als plötzlich ein Bild von C17 und Gohan Arm in Arm vor ihm auftauchte. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf um diesen Gedanken loszuwerden – und hatte augenblicklich Bulmas besorgten Blick auf sich gerichtet. 

„Du solltest wieder ins Bett gehen. Ich mach dir einen Tee und eine Suppe. Und dann versuchst du zu schlafen. Danach geht es dir vielleicht wieder besser."

Mit sanfter Gewalt schob die Frau ihren Sohn zurück in sein Zimmer.

~ ~ ~

„So, hier ist dein Tee und deine Suppe," Bulma stellte zwei Thermoskannen auf den Nachttisch ihres Sohnes und setzte sich dann auf die Bettkante. „Ich werde den ganzen Tag in der Werkstatt sein. Wenn du was brauchst, dann sag einfach Bescheid." Sie strich ihm sanft über die Wange. „Ich seh heute Abend wieder nach dir, dann kannst du in Ruhe schlafen, ja?" Die Frau lächelte leicht. Danach erhob sie sich um zu gehen.

„Mama?" 

Bulma sah zurück zu ihrem Sohn, der sie unsicher ansah.

„Ja?"

Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis er seine Frage stellte. Die, von der Bulma immer gehofft hatte sie nie beantworten zu müssen.

„Hast du Vater geliebt?"

Bulma zögerte. Sie wollte ja sagen, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, ob es wirklich stimmte. Sie hatte sich manches Mal gefragt, ob sie für den stolzen Saiyajinprinzen wirklich Liebe empfunden hatte. Doch immer hatte sie den Gedanken daran dann verdrängt. Sie wollte diese Frage nicht beantworten, nicht einmal sich selbst. Vielleicht aus dem Grund, dass wenn sie sich eingestand, Vegeta wirklich geliebt zu haben, sein Verlust nur noch schwerer auf ihrer Seele lasten würde. 

Ihrem Sohn hätte sie gerne gesagt, dass sie seinen Vater geliebt hatte. Doch als sie nun in seine fragenden, traurigen Augen sah, da wusste sie, dass er ihr eine Lüge niemals verzeihen würde. 

„Ich weiß nicht...", gab sie dann mit gesenktem Blick leise zu. „Vielleicht war es auch einfach nur Sehnsucht. Oder Leidenschaft.... Ich weiß es nicht... es tut mir Leid, Trunks." Entschuldigend sah sie den Jungen an, doch der hatte den Blick abgewandt und starrte nachdenklich auf das Fenster. 

„Kann man das nicht voneinander unterscheiden?"

Er sah sie nicht an, als er die Frage stellte. Bulma setzte sich zurück auf die Bettkante.

„Doch. Aber der Unterschied ist klein und man braucht Zeit um ihn zu kennen. Dein Vater und ich, wir hatten nicht viel Zeit. Er ging zu früh, als dass ich mir sicher sein könnte... Verstehst du?", fügte sie nach einer kurzen Pause noch dazu. 

Trunks nickte. 

„Okay, aber jetzt schläfst du. Du sollst doch wieder gesund werden." Erneut erhob sie sich zum Gehen. „Schlaf gut, mein Liebling." Sie schloss langsam die Tür. Dann begab sie sich zur Werkstatt. Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab. Die alten Wunden waren wieder aufgerissen. 

~ ~ ~

Trunks lag auf der Seite und starrte nachdenklich das Fenster an. Er wusste selbst nicht ganz, warum er seine Mutter gefragt hatte, ob sie seinen Vater geliebt hatte. Und er wusste nicht, ob er mit der Antwort zufrieden war. Ob er lieber ein ‚Ja' oder ein ‚Nein' anstelle des ‚Vielleicht' gehört hätte. 

Er seufzte und prüfte das Ki seiner Mutter. Sie war inzwischen in der Werkstatt. Es verstrichen noch ein paar Minuten bis der Junge aufstand und sich anzog. Dann öffnete er das Fenster und kletterte hinaus. 

Ein Ort jenseits des Meeres, umgeben von verschneiten Bergen und prächtigen Wäldern. Ein Ort, dem Paradies gleich an dem als einzigster noch Frieden herrschte... Davon hatte Gohan ein Mal gesprochen. 

Trunks hatte daraufhin gemeint, er wolle diesen Ort gerne sehen. Doch der ältere Halbsaiyajin hatte nur gelächelt und gesagt, dass die Zeit noch nicht reif dafür wäre. Wenn er älter sei, würde er dem fliederhaarigen Jungen das Tal zeigen. 

Trunks wandte sich gen Osten, in Richtung des Ozeans. Nun war er wohl alt genug, diesen mysteriösen friedlichen Ort kennen zu lernen, der vielleicht das dunkle Geheimnis seines Mentors barg. 

~ ~ ~

Das graue Gestein ragte tausende von Metern weit in den klaren blauen Himmel hinauf. Nur an seinen Spitzen war es verhangen mit reinem Schnee, der selbst in den warmen Sommermonaten nicht schmolz. In einem großen Kreis zogen sich die hohen Berge um das große Tal, wachten darüber, schirmten es vor jeder Gefahr und allem Übel ab. In der Ebene erstreckten sich Bäume, einer grüner und kräftiger als der andere, gen Himmel um die Strahlen der Sonne zu fangen. Das kristallklare Wasser des Sees schimmerte wie ein großer Diamant und zeichnete flimmernde Lichtspiele auf seine Umgebung. 

Trunks schwebte weit über diesem Tal in der Luft und betrachtete es aus ausdruckslosen Augen. Das musste das Tal sein, von dem Gohan einst gesprochen hatte. Der Ort, den C17 gemeint hatte. 

Einen Augenblick zögerte der Junge. Einen Augenblick überlegte er, wieder umzukehren und Gohan als den Menschen in Erinnerung zu behalten, den er immer gekannt hatte. Gohan nicht mehr zu mistrauen und darauf zu vertrauen, dass er etwas derartiges niemals auch nur in Erwägung gezogen hatte.

Doch der scharfe Zahn der Ungewissheit nagte unerbittlich an ihm und mit einem tiefen Atemzug, glitt Trunks langsam hinunter auf den Boden des Tals.

~ ~ ~

Trunks hatte sich oft ausgemalt wie herrlich die Landschaft um Chichis Haus gewesen sein musste, bevor sie ihre Ausstrahlung verloren hatte und zum Friedhof der großen Kämpfer geworden war. Doch gemessen mit diesem Tal, war sie wohl auch in ihren strahlendsten Zeiten, nicht mehr als ein kleines Licht in dunkler Nacht gewesen. 

Dieses Tal jedoch war atemberaubend. Trunks war am Ufer des Sees gelandet und sah sich um. Über ihm prangte ein azurblauer Himmel, den er selten gesehen hatte. In einiger Entfernung umgaben ihn die hohen Klüfte der Berge und in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung wechselte nur das Kristall des Sees das Grün des Waldes ab. 

Der Junge hätte diese ungewohnt strahlende Umgebung gerne genossen, doch lag der Grund seiner Anwesenheit hier zu schwer auf seiner Seele. 

Trunks sah sich um. Eigentlich wusste er gar nicht, was er hier finden sollte. Was war dieser ominöse Beweis von dem C17 gesprochen hatte? 

Er ging ein paar Schritte das Ufer entlang und ließ seinen Blick über den See, hin an das andere Ufer gleiten. 

Da das Gewässer keinem Kreis entsprach, sondern eher einer Kurve, beschloss er weiterzugehen, bis er auch den Bereich einsehen konnte, der von seiner derzeitigen Position nicht auszumachen war. 

Auf seinem Weg hörte er das Zwitschern der Vögel, so fröhlich und heiter wie noch nie. Kaninchen hoppelten den Waldrand entlang, einmal glaubte er sogar ein Reh gesehen zu haben – und dann trat er um die Kurve und sah sie, wie sie einsam am anderen Ufer, geschützt von einer Reihe Bäume, stand, mit Blick auf den See: Die Holzhütte, die Trunks Vorstellungen von Gohan entweder bestätigen oder aufs Tiefste erschüttern würde. 

~ ~ ~

Die Tür quietschte leicht als Trunks sie vorsichtig aufschob. Sie war nicht verschlossen gewesen und der Junge erwartete fast, dass er im Inneren C17 treffen würde, aber als er durch den Türrahmen hinein sah, sah er nur das Möbiliär und sonst nichts. 

Noch einmal einen Blick auf die Umgebung werfend trat Trunks in die Hütte ein. Sie war nicht sehr groß, war wohl auch nicht zum dauerhaften Wohnen, sondern nur für kürzere Aufenthalte gedacht. Links, gleich neben der Eingangstür befand sich eine kleine Kochnische und ein  Schrank, der höchstwahrscheinlich Besteck, Teller und Töpfe beinhaltete. 

In der hinteren Hälfte der Hütte, stand gegenüber der Küche ein großes Doppelbett. Trunks schluckte als er es sah und versuchte die sich ihm aufdrängenden Gedanken zu vertreiben. 

Etwas weiter rechts entdeckte der Junge dann einen Schreibtisch mit einem Stuhl davor. Auf dem Tisch lagen verschiedene Bücher, Schreibutensilien und Papiere. 

Zwischen Bett und Tisch war noch ein Kamin in die Wand eingelassen. 

Das war alles, was diese Hütte beherbergte und allem Anschein nach schien sie noch bis vor kurzem bewohnt gewesen zu sein. Als der Junge weiter in den Raum hineintrat, überlegte er, ob es vielleicht sein könne, dass hier jemand ganz anderes wohnte. Doch dann fiel ihm eines der Blätter auf dem Schreibtisch auf, das klar und deutlich Gohans Handschrift zeigte. 

Trunks seufzte enttäuscht. Also war das wirklich seine Hütte gewesen. Aber nur, weil er hier gewohnt hatte, bedeutete das noch lange nicht, dass er auch was mit C17 gehabt hätte. Doch Trunks zweifelte daran, dass der Cyborg dieses Haus als Beweis für seine Behauptung gemeint hatte. 

Der Halbsaiyajin sah sich um. Wo in dieser Hütte könnte ein glaubhafter Beweis sein?

Sein Blick glitt erneut auf den Schreibtisch und seine Füße setzten sich ganz von allein in Bewegung. Schließlich stand er vor dem Tisch, den Blick auf die Platte gerichtet, auf das dicke Buch mit dem Schriftzug _Tagebuch_.

Mit zitternden Händen zog Trunks den Stuhl vom Tisch um sich draufzusetzen. Dann nahm er das Buch in die Hände, schlug es langsam auf und begann zu lesen. 

~ ~ ~

Die Sonne schien durch das Fenster, direkt über dem Schreibtisch und ermöglichte dem jungen Halbsaiyajin die krakelige Kinderschrift auf den ersten Seiten zu lesen:

_Papa ist heute gestorben. Mama hat gesagt, er hatte keine Schmerzen. Ich war nicht da als er gestorben ist. _

_Alle anderen waren auch da. Und fast alle haben geweint. Ich nicht. Ich weiß nicht warum. Ich konnte es nicht. Ich bin zwar traurig, aber ich kann nicht weinen. Ob Papa deswegen böse auf mich ist?_

_*_

_Mama geht es gar nicht gut. Sie weint den ganzen Tag. Aber nur wenn ich nicht da bin. Ich hab es aber trotzdem gemerkt. Ich habe Angst. Papa ist schon weg. Ich will nicht, dass Mama auch noch geht. _

_*_

_Wir haben seit gestern neue Feinde. Sie sind ganz plötzlich aufgetaucht und haben eine ganze Stadt zerstört. Als wir hingekommen sind, waren sie schon wieder weg. Überlebende haben erzählt, dass es nur zwei gewesen seien. Eine Frau und ein Mann. Mit einem komischen Zeichen auf der Brust. _

_Bulma hat erzählt, dass es das Zeichen der Red Ribbon Armee gewesen sei. Ich weiß nicht viel über diese Armee. Nur, dass Papa sie vernichtet hat als er noch ein Kind war. Ich frage mich, warum die plötzlich so stark sind._

_*_

_Wir wissen jetzt, was unsere Gegner sind. Piccolo hat sie getroffen und gefragt. Sie haben gesagt sie seien Cyborgs. Sie wurden von irgendeinem Wissenschaftler der Red Ribbon Armee geschaffen. Warum haben sie aber nicht gesagt. _

_Piccolo hat ihnen gesagt, sie sollen aufhören Leute umzubringen, aber sie haben nur gelacht. Dann haben sie Piccolo ganz leicht zu Boden geschlagen und die nächste Stadt zerstört. Sie haben gesagt, wir sollen uns aus ihren Angelegenheiten raushalten, sonst würde es uns genauso gehen. _

_Wir haben uns dann beraten und beschlossen sie trotzdem aufzuhalten. Alle waren dafür. _

_Ich habe Angst. Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl. Ich glaube, es wird etwas schlimmes passieren. _

Trunks las diese Zeilen mit klopfendem Herzen. Anscheinend hatte Gohan dieses Tagebuch angefangen als Goku gestorben war. Die Einträge waren selten lang und einfach geschrieben. In der Sprache eines Kindes nun mal. 

Auch der nächste Eintrag war noch recht kindlich geschrieben, doch bei den darauffolgenden glaubte man Gohan sei um Jahre älter gewesen – obwohl er sie am gleichen Tag geschrieben haben musste. 

_Sie haben im Fernsehen wieder von einem Angriff berichtet. Die anderen sind gleich los. Ich musste hier bleiben. Piccolo hat gesagt, es sei zu gefährlich. Ich finde das gemein. Ich hätte ihnen gerne geholfen. _

_Aber einer muss ja auch auf Mama, Bulma und Trunks aufpassen. _

_Ich habe immer noch ein ungutes Gefühl. Ich gehe jetzt wieder runter zu Mama und Bulma. Sie schauen sich im Fernsehen an, was passiert. Ich hoffe, die anderen können diese Cyborgs besiegen._

_._

_._

_._

_Vielleicht hätte ich Piccolo und den anderen von meinem unguten Gefühl erzählen sollen. Saiyajin scheinen ein Gespür für solcherlei Dinge zu haben. Papa wusste auch immer, wann sein Kampf gut und wann schlecht für ihn ausgehen würde. Aber selbst wenn ich es ihnen gesagt hätte, sie hätten mir entweder nicht geglaubt oder hätten es ignoriert. Sie wären trotz allem gegangen und hätten gekämpft._

_Und selbst wenn nicht. Das Schicksal hätte sie irgendwann eingeholt und mit sich genommen. _

_Bulma, Mama und ich waren vorhin noch in der Stadt. Wir sind sofort losgeflogen als die Fernsehverbindung abgebrochen ist. Aber da war es für die meisten meiner Freunde schon zu spät. _

_Kuririn war der erste, der sein Leben verlor. Dann kam Yamchu dran. Tenshinhan und Chao-zu  verschwanden gleichzeitig. Auch Piccolo wurde kurz darauf getötet...und  selbst Vegeta haben diese abscheulichen Kreaturen vernichtet. Ich habe gespürt wie all ihre Auren erloschen sind. Ich habe gespürt wie die Wut in mir aufstieg, aber sie hat nicht gelangt, als dass sie mich zum SuperSaiyajin gemacht hätte und somit zu einer Hilfe für meine Freunde. _

_Ich schäme mich dafür, dass ich ihnen nicht helfen konnte, obwohl ich genau weiß, dass ich nichts dafür kann. _

_Als wir in der Stadt ankamen, war nicht mehr viel von ihr übrig. Menschen waren nicht mehr zu sehen, nicht einmal irgendwelche Spuren von ihnen. Das einzige was wir fanden, waren die toten Körper unserer Freunde._

_Mama hat angefangen zu weinen und Bulma ist zusammengebrochen. Ich habe nur dagestanden und habe irgendwann damit begonnen ihre Leichen einzusammeln. Ich war zwar traurig, aber ich konnte wieder nicht weinen. Wie damals bei Papa. _

_Morgen werden wir sie alle begraben. Dort wo auch schon Papa liegt. Dann wird dieser Ort die letzte Ruhestätte der großen Kämpfer sein, von wo sie niemals wieder auferstehen werden. Denn mit Piccolo ist auch Gott gestorben und somit können wir sie nicht mehr wiederbeleben. _

_Ich werde jetzt nochmal nach Mama, Bulma und Trunks sehen und dann gehe ich ins Bett. Vielleicht kann ich in meinen Träumen ein wenig der Realität entfliehen und die Welt erleben, die ich mir wünsche. _

_._

_._

_._

_Jetzt sitze ich wieder hier und schreibe in dieses Buch. So viel habe ich noch nie geschrieben. _

_Trunks hat gerade geschrieen und ich habe ihn wieder beruhigt. Bulma und Mama sind zu entkräftet,  als dass sie es könnten. Der Kleine liegt jetzt bei mir im Bett und schläft wieder friedlich. _

_Es tut weh das zu sehen. Ich hatte wenigstens neun Jahre mit meinem Vater, er wird seinen niemals kennenlernen. Noch gestern hätte ich beinahe gesagt, dass wäre sogar gut. Vegeta war in meinen Augen nie sonderlich geeignet als Vater. Dafür hatte er uns und dem halben Universum zu schreckliche Dinge angetan. Aber seit heute morgen habe ich meine Meinung geändert._

_Ich weiß jetzt, dass keiner von uns Vegeta jemals verstanden oder ihn wirklich gekannt hat. _

_In den letzten Tagen waren alle hier bei uns gewesen, da die Cyborgs immer die großen Städte angriffen und wir so in der Capsule Corporation nicht sicher genug gewesen wären. Deshalb hatten wir unser Haus zu einer Art Hauptquartier gemacht. _

_Heute morgen wachte ich ungewöhnlich früh auf. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass noch jemand im Zimmer war und als ich mich umblickte, sah ich Vegeta auf der Fensterbank sitzen. Sein Gesicht war ungewöhnlich sanft und als ich genauer hinsah bemerkte ich, dass er leicht lächelnd auf die aufgehende Sonne blickte. Ich fragte ihn, was er da tue und was er  mir antwortete und dann sagte, werde ich wohl mein Leben lang nicht vergessen:_

_„Ich habe so selten einen Sonnenaufgang gesehen, darum wollte ich ihn mir heute noch mal anschauen. Ich hatte vergessen, wie friedlich die Welt zu dieser Zeit selbst im Krieg sein kann." Er schwieg eine Weile bevor er fortfuhr._

_„Heute wird es soweit sein. Das fühle ich und ich weiß, dass du es auch fühlst. Es ist ein uralter Instinkt, den sich die Saiyajin über Jahrhunderte bewahrt haben. _

_Ich war nie ein Mann großer Worte, darum werde ich mich kurz fassen. Wenn wir später  aufbrechen um gegen die Cyborgs zu kämpfen, dann musst du hier bleiben. Für uns wird das heute der letzte Kampf sein. Wir werden alle unterliegen, denn wir sind nicht stark genug um gegen diese Geschöpfe zu bestehen. Trotzdem werden wir gehen, denn wir alle sterben lieber als hilflos zusehen zu müssen, wie sie alles vernichten._

_Ich weiß, dass auch du nicht gerne zusiehst, Gohan, aber einer muss vernünftig sein und genau dies tun. Einer von uns muss überleben, damit diese Welt noch Hoffnung hat. _

_Heute bist du noch nicht stark genug, aber wenn du hart trainierst, dann kannst du es vielleicht schaffen sie irgendwann zu besiegen. Aber nicht heute, und auch nicht morgen. Trainiere erst so lange bis du stärker bist als wir alle zusammen. Erst dann hast du vielleicht eine Chance, wenn du gegen sie antrittst. Hast du verstanden, Gohan? Unterdrücke deine Wut, wenn du uns fallen siehst und bleibe bei Verstand. Lass uns sterben ohne auch nur einen Finger zu rühren und trainiere bis du stark genug bist. Versprich es mir, Gohan! Versprich es mir!"_

_In diesem Augenblick hätte ich ihn gerne angeschrieen und geschlagen. Ihm gesagt, dass ich kein Feigling sei und dass ich mitkämpfen würde. Aber... tief in mir, spürte ich, dass er Recht hatte. Dass einer überleben musste. Dass ich das war und dass ich erst trainieren musste, bevor ich kämpfen konnte, selbst wenn das bedeutete alle meine Freunde tatenlos sterben zu lassen._

_Ich versprach es ihm schließlich, auch wenn ich mir viel Mühe geben musste nicht zu weinen. Heute morgen hätte ich es noch gekonnt. Nun nicht mehr. Und nachdem ich ihm mein Versprechen gegeben hatte, sagte Vegeta das, was mein Bild von ihm völlig veränderte. _

_„Ich... habe noch eine Bitte, Gohan. Ich möchte, dass du dich um Bulma und Trunks kümmerst. Sie dürfen nicht auch sterben. Und wenn du kämpfst, dann kämpfe für den Kleinen. Er soll nicht in einer Welt voller Hass und Tod aufwachsen... so wie ich. _

_Und wenn er nach mir fragt, dann erzähl ihm, was ich getan habe und warum. Erzähl ihm, dass ich ein Mörder war, den nichts kümmerte und der einzig und allein für seine Ehre kämpfte. Erzähl ihm das und nichts anderes! Nur diese Dinge!"_

_„...Warum?"_

_„Damit er mich hasst. Damit er niemals den Wunsch verspürt mich gekannt zu haben. Damit es ihm nicht wehtut, wenn er an mich denkt. Denn ich will nicht, dass er meinetwegen weint."_

_Dann ging er aus dem Zimmer und ließ mich weinend auf dem Bett zurück. _

_Vegeta... ich habe dich immer mit einem falschen Blick angesehen. Ich hätte mich gerne noch bei dir entschuldigt, doch ich fand keine Zeit mehr dich noch einmal allein zu sprechen. Ich werde dir deinen letzten Wunsch erfüllen, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dein Sohn dich hasst. Damit er niemals weinen muss, wenn er an seinen stolzen Vater denkt, der in aller Heimlichkeit für die gestorben ist, die er liebte._

Trunks hatte die Arme auf den Tisch gestützt, die Hände vor den Mund gelegt und schluchzte weinend hinein, während seine Augen immer wieder die letzten Zeilen lasen. 

Auch wenn er an diesem Tag die Bestätigung für Gohans dunkles Geheimnis finden würde, so hatte er wenigstens auch erfahren, dass sein Vater ihn geliebt und für ihn gekämpft hatte.  


	3. Part 3

Titel: Nachts war Waffenstillstand...

Teil: 3/4

Grund des Schreibens: Shounen Ai Fanfic Wettbewerb bei Animexx

Platz: 2. (mit denen hab ich's *rofl*)

Genre: Dark ( **sehr** dark)

Warning: Shounen Ai/yaoi, angst, psycho, horror, sad, depri, dark, death 

Pairing: GohanXC17 (gewissermaßen)

Disclaimer: Weder Dragonball noch seine Charas gehören mir, sondern Akira Toriyama, ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und mache keinen Profit damit. Die Handlung dieser Story entspringt jedoch meiner Fantasie und sollte sie jemandem nicht gefallen, dann bitte ich sie/ihn diese Geschichte kommentarlos zu ignorieren. 

Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare

**Nachts war Waffenstillstand...**

Nachdem Trunks sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und auch die Tränen versiegt waren, las er weiter. Doch wirklich darauf konzentrieren konnte er sich nicht, da ihm immer wieder der Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, dass Gohan ihn nie wirklich dazu gebracht hatte seinen Vater zu hassen. Gut, er hatte schon gemerkt, dass Gohan nicht sonderlich euphorisch von seinem Vater gesprochen hatte, so wie von manch anderem. Aber er hatte auch nicht so erzählt, dass Trunks seinen Vater hassen lernte. 

Der Junge schüttelte dann irgendwann den Kopf. Vielleicht würde er im Laufe des Buches eine Antwort darauf finden, weshalb Gohan sein Versprechen an Vegeta nicht eingehalten hatte. 

Die nächsten Seiten des Buches handelten jedoch nur von den folgenden 6 Jahren, in denen der junge Gohan hart trainiert hatte. Die Einträge waren meistens kurz und in unregelmäßigen Abständen. Selbst die Passage, die ein wichtiges Ereignis beinhaltete, war sehr knapp gefasst. 

_Heute habe ich es geschafft, nach 5 Jahren ständigen Trainings ist es mir endlich gelungen. Mit meinen 14 Jahren bin nun der jüngste SuperSaiyajin, den es je gab, doch auch die neu gewonnene Kraft des legendären Kriegers wird mir nicht viel helfen. Vegeta war auch ein SuperSaiyajin und sie haben ihn ohne größere Anstrengungen erledigt. Ich werde weiter trainieren bis ich stärker bin als er, dann erst werde ich sie angreifen, so wie ich es ihm versprochen hab. _

Dann ging es weiter, wie er trainierte und schließlich folgte der erste Angriff. 

_Elendige Geschöpfe ohne Ehrgefühl oder Anstand. Kämpft man alleine, kämpfen sie zu zweit. Aus Spaß und Langeweile. Elendig, ehrlos und skrupellos sind sie. Und stärker als ich es mir vorzustellen wagte. _

_Ich habe jahrelang gesehen, wozu sie im Stande sind. Städte einfach so auszulöschen. Doch dazu wären auch wir in der Lage gewesen. Körperlich gesehen, nicht seelisch. Ich wusste, dass sie meine Freunde alle ausgelöscht haben. Doch da sie es nacheinander taten, dachte ich, sie hätten sie einzeln angegriffen um mit ihnen fertig zu werden. Ich hatte Vegeta damals falsch verstanden. Hatte gedacht, dass meine Freunde einzeln zwar schwächer als sie waren, sie zusammen aber vielleicht hätten besiegen können, wenn sie das irgendwie zustande gekriegt hätten. Nun verstehe ich, wie Vegeta es wirklich gemeint hat. Alle zusammen hätten sie nicht einmal gegen einen der Cyborgs gewinnen können. _

_Die Cyborgs. C17 und C18. Geschaffen von Dr. Gero, einem überlebenden Wissenschaftler der Red Ribbon Armee, um den zu töten, der die Armee vernichtete: Meinen Vater! Doch sie wollten Geros Befehle nicht befolgen und töten ihn, kaltblütig und reuelos. _

_Das alles weiß ich seit einigen Wochen. Da habe ich sie angegriffen, weil ich dachte, ich wäre nun stark genug. Aber ich hatte mich getäuscht. Sie haben mich fertig gemacht. Ohne sich dabei auch nur ein wenig anzustrengen. Ich weiß nicht, wie stark sie wirklich sind. Da sie Cyborgs sind, haben sie keine Auren. Ich wage gar nicht mir vorzustellen zu welchen Dingen sie sonst noch möglich sind... _

_Der Kampf war nur kurz. Lange durchgehalten habe ich nicht. Als ich am Boden lag, haben sie nur gemeint, ich solle mich aus ihren Angelegenheiten raushalten, sonst würden sie mich töten. Die gleichen Worte wie damals bei Piccolo..._

_Ich schreibe dies alles erst heute auf, da ich erst jetzt wieder fähig bin zu schreiben. Wir haben zwar noch magische Bohnen, aber es sind die letzten, die noch existieren. Ich darf sie nicht verschwenden und so lange mein Zustand nicht kritisch ist, muss ich so gesund werden. Ich muss irgendwie überleben. Wenigstens so lange bis Trunks in der Lage ist zu kämpfen. Ich würde es ihm gerne ersparen, genauso wie Bulma es auch will, doch er ist nun mal zur Hälfte Saiyajin und ohne ihn, werde ich diese Cyborgs wohl nie besiegen können._

Am Datum erkannte Trunks, dass Gohan damals ungefähr 15 gewesen sein musste. Er selbst war zu diesem Zeitpunkt 6 Jahre alt gewesen. Der Junge las sich ein paar Abschnitte des vorangegangen Eintrags noch einmal durch. Er runzelte die Stirn. So, wie es für ihn klang, hatte Gohan zum damaligem Zeitpunkt beschlossen, ihm das Kämpfen sobald wie möglich beizubringen. Doch in Wirklichkeit hatte er ihn ja noch darum bitten müssen. Also wieso kam er von diesem Vorhaben ab?!

Einige Dinge waren wirklich sehr merkwürdig und Trunks fröstelte leicht, als er bedachte was er noch alles herausfinden könnte.

~ ~ ~

Die Sonne wanderte langsam ihre Bahn weiter und spendete den Tieren und Pflanzen unter sich im Tal sanfte Wärme und klares Licht. Diese reckten sich den Strahlen entgegen und genossen sie. Einige fielen auch durch die Scheibe des kleinen Fensters und erhellten den Raum leicht. Doch zum größten Teil war er finster und dunkel, so wie die Einträge des Tagebuchs, die Trunks las.

_Es ist als würde die Menschheit bestraft werden für ein Verbrechen, dessen sie sich nicht bewusst ist. Stadt für Stadt, Mensch für Mensch, zerstört und verwüstet. Einmal innerhalb von Tagen, dann innerhalb von Monaten. Sie schlagen zu, wenn sie gerade Lust haben, wenn ihnen langweilig ist und sie einen Zeitvertreib brauchen. Ich weiß nicht, was sie damit bezwecken wollen. Warum sie alles zerstören und warum sie alle töten. Sie sagen es mir auch nicht, lächeln mich immer nur mit ihren grausam kalten Lächeln an und machen einfach weiter. _

_Ich trainiere immer noch hart, jeden Tag, jede freie Minute, aber ich scheine einfach nicht stärker zu werden. Nach meinem ersten Angriff hatte ich mir vorgenommen, erst wieder anzugreifen, wenn ich wirklich stark genug bin. Aber wie Vegeta schon vor Jahren festgestellt hatte, sehe ich nicht gerne tatenlos zu. _

_Wenn noch Hoffnung für die Menschen besteht, greife ich ein und versuche die Cyborgs aufzuhalten. Den Menschen irgendwie Zeit zu verschaffen, damit sie fliehen können. Manchmal gelingt es mir, manchmal nicht. Doch bei einzelnen Menschen greife ich nicht ein. Ich weiß, dass das Leben vieler mehr wiegt als das des Einzelnen. Doch nicht in meiner Situation. Verliere ich mein Leben, so ist die ganze Menschheit verloren. Für einzelne kann ich nicht kämpfen, nur für viele. _

_So geht das nun schon zwei Jahre. Zwei Jahre, fast jeden Tag das gleiche. Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr wirklich gut geschlafen. Ich kann es einfach nicht. Obwohl ich nachts ruhen könnte, denn nachts haben die Cyborgs noch nie richtig angegriffen..._

Trunks wunderte sich über den letzten Absatz jenes Eintrags. Die Schrift sah aus als wäre sie sehr langsam entstanden, fast so als hätte Gohan sie nur zögernd geschrieben. Außerdem waren die drei Punkte am Ende auch ungewöhnlich. Jeder andere Eintrag hatte bisher mit einem klaren Punkt geendet, dieser sah aus als hätte er noch weiter führen sollen. Als ob Gohan einfach mittendrin aufgehört hätte. Desweiteren war dieser Eintrag, der erste seit dem, der den ersten Angriff auf die Cyborgs beschrieben hatte. Und laut Gohan waren seit jenem Zeitpunkt zwei Jahre vergangen. Wieso schrieb er erst dann wieder hinein? Der Junge fragte sich, ob das was zu bedeuten hatte. 

~ ~ ~

Trunks blätterte nachdenklich die Seite um. Die letzten drei Zeilen kamen ihm ziemlich seltsam vor. Aber er versuchte diesen Gedanken zu vertreiben und las weiter. 

Der nächste Eintrag lag wohl nur ein paar Monate nach dem anderen. 

_Gestern wieder eine Stadt. Gestern wieder ein Kampf. Gestern wieder niemanden gerettet. Eine Monotonie, die sich nun schon seit Monaten hinerstreckt. All die Kämpfe aufzuschreiben, wäre zu ermüdend. Ich würde immer nur dasselbe schreiben. Jeder Kampf läuft nach dem selben Muster ab. Sie zerstören, ich schreite ein, sie spielen mit mir und lassen mich schließlich besiegt in einer Landschaft aus Trümmern und Blut zurück. _

_Trunks ist letztens neun geworden. Als ich in diesem Alter war, hatte alles begonnen. Vater starb, die Cyborgs tauchten auf und ich wurde zum einzig überlebenden Kämpfer auf diesem Planten. Manchmal frage ich mich, was passiert wäre, wenn Vater nicht an dieser Herzkrankheit gestorben wäre. Ich frage mich, ob er in der Lage gewesen wäre diese Cyborgs zu besiegen. Aber ich zweifle daran. Ja, Vater war stark. Stärker als alle anderen. Und vielleicht hätte er unter Aufehrbietung all seiner Kräfte einen Cyborg besiegen können, doch der zweite hätte ihn danach und auch uns gnadenlos getötet. Ein Cyborg stünde vielleicht irgendwann einmal selbst in meiner Macht, doch zwei... gegen zwei habe ich keine Chance. _

_Noch vor drei Jahren hatte ich vor, Trunks zum Kämpfer auszubilden. Aber nun nicht mehr. Verzeih mir bitte, Vegeta. Ich weiß, dein Sohn hat großes Potential und wäre sicherlich ein großer Krieger, aber ich möchte nicht, dass auch er von.... den gleichen Geistern geplagt wird wie ich. Meine Nächte sind noch immer unruhig, unerholsam, meist schlaflos. Bin morgens erschöpfter als abends.  Ich liege wach und spüre diesen Schmerz in mir und kann ihn nicht abstellen. Wünsche es mir. Kann es nicht. Geht einfach nicht. Es tut so weh..._

Trunks starrte verwirrt auf den Eintrag. Genau dasselbe Muster wie zuvor. Es hatte normal angefangen und der letzte Absatz war wieder ungewöhnlich zögernd geschrieben. Hinzu kamen diesmal noch die abgehackten Sätze am Ende, die gar nicht in Gohans typisches Schriftbild passten. 

Der Junge wunderte sich außerdem über diese Geister und den Schmerz, die Gohan Nacht für Nacht heimsuchten zu schienen. Was meinte er damit? Hatte er sich Vorwürfe gemacht, weil er den anderen nicht hatte helfen können? Schmerzte es ihn, dass sie starben, ohne dass er ihnen geholfen hatte? Waren das die Geister und der Schmerz, die Gohan gemeint hatte, oder... war es etwas anderes...

Schnell blätterte der junge Halbsaiyajin weiter und las die nächsten Einträge. Sie waren wieder in unregelmäßigen Abständen eingetragen, jedoch öfters pro Jahr. Der Inhalt war meist ungefähr dasselbe. Berichte von Kämpfen gegen die Cyborgs, wie er sie nicht aufhalten konnte und wie sie weiter zerstörten und töteten. Fragen, was passiert wäre, wenn Goku, Vegeta oder einer der anderen nicht gestorben wäre. Manchmal schrieb er von seiner Mutter, seinem Großvater, Bulma oder Trunks. 

Und dann das Ende jeden Eintrags: Zögerlich geschrieben, zum Teil konfuse Sätze und jedes Mal war die Rede von Geistern und Schmerz in der Nacht, was ihn nicht schlafen ließ, obwohl die Nächte doch friedlich waren. 

Und dann kam der Eintrag, geschrieben in dem Jahr, in dem Gohan 20 wurde, 3 Jahre vor seinem Tod, der aufdeckte, welche Geister ihn heimsuchten und welchen Schmerz sie ihm bereiteten...

_Im einen Augenblick da. Im anderen schon wieder weg. Blitzschnell, beinahe unsichtbar, nicht zu spüren bis der harte Schlag einen trifft und zu Boden schleudert, hinein in Staub und Blut eines Volkes, das unfähig ist alleine für seine Zukunft zu kämpfen und so mein Leben mit Schmerz, Hass, Leid und Qual angefüllt hat, die ich nun seit bald fünf Jahren mit mir trage. _

_Tagsüber verdrängt durch Sorge und Kampf, des nachts umso intensiver wiederkehrend und kaum zu ertragen. _

_Fünf Jahre...  Tief in mir wächst er: der Schrei! Seit fünf Jahren, mit jeder Nacht, er wächst, wird größer, drängt hinaus, zerreißt mich fast von innen... und doch kommt nichts über meine Lippen, wenn ich sie öffne um ihn hinauszulassen... Ist das die Strafe dafür? Die Strafe, dass ich es zugelassen habe damals? Die Strafe dafür, dass ich es noch immer zulasse... Die Strafe für meinen Verrat? _

_Vater... Piccolo... Freunde... seht ihr es? Könnt ihr es sehen, von dort wo ihr seid? Seht ihr es jede Nacht mit an, jede schreckliche Nacht, in der ich euch aufs Neue verrate? Ist das eure Strafe für mich? Sie ist gut. Sie ist hart, grausam... so wie eine Strafe sein sollte. Aber sie hilft nicht... Lässt mich nicht damit aufhören! Ich kann es nicht! Ich kann es einfach nicht!!! Es tut mir Leid!!.... es tut mir Leid... bitte... bitte, glaubt mir. Es tut mir Leid..._

_..._

_..._

_........Vegeta....? Vegeta, ist das... normal? Ist es etwas, was Saiyajin tun, wenn sie vor Leid und Einsamkeit vergehen? Wenn sie niemanden haben, der sie halten kann. Niemanden, der sie beschützen kann. Niemanden, der stark genug ist um ihnen das Gefühl der Geborgenheit zu geben. Tun sie dann das? Tun sie dann das, was ich seit fünf Jahren tue. Stürzen sie sich in Schmerz und in... die Arme des Feindes........?_

_Nein, oder? Niemand tut so was. Kein Mensch, kein Saiyajin. Niemand... nur ich. Ganz allein ich begehe diese Sünde..._

_Es ist fünf Uhr... es beginnt zu dämmern... die Vögel zwitschern noch... aber sie hören bald auf. Und dann wird er wieder kommen... er... der Feind. Der Feind, den ich ohne Widerstand herein lasse. In mein Haus... und in mich..._

_Fünf Uhr... die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages fallen durch das Fenster, auf den Schreibtisch, an dem ich sitze und schreibe. Fünf Uhr... Fünf Jahre... Elf Jahre... Elf Jahre führe ich dieses Buch nun schon. Seit Vaters Tod. Habe nie regelmäßig hineingeschrieben. Weiß nicht einmal mehr, warum ich es angefangen habe. Fünf Jahre... vor fünf Jahren hat alles angefangen und doch schreibe ich es erst jetzt hinein. Die schreckliche Wahrheit, mein dunkelstes Geheimnis, das ich nur mit ihm geteilt habe und das ich mir nie eingestehen wollte. Seit fünf Jahren lebe ich damit. Mit Schmerz. Mit Leid. Mit Lügen... Mutter... Großvater... Bulma... Trunks... was würdet ihr sagen, wenn ihr es wüsstet? Was würdet ihr tun, wenn ihr es wüsstet? Ihr würdet mich hassen... ihr würdet mich verachten, verfluchen, beschimpfen, verbannen... all das, was ich Nacht für Nacht, Tag für Tag tue. Und nur in den Kämpfen fühle ich mich wohl, wenn ich das Gefühl habe auch etwas Gutes zu tun. Wenn ich ihm entgegentrete, ihm Widerstand leiste – und ihn nicht einfach gewähren lasse, sowie in der Nacht..._

_Fünf Jahre... vor fünf Jahren waren meine Nächte einsam... kalt und leer. Nun sind sie anders, hitzig und schmerzensreich. Und doch sind sie mir lieber als in meiner Jugend. Was ist nur los mit mir? Was bin ich, dass ich ihn derart begehre... Ihn, den schlimmsten Feind,... den Cyborg... C17..............._

Trunks saß auf dem Stuhl. Unfähig sich zu bewegen. Sein Atem ging schnell. Sein Herz raste. 

Dann bewegte sich leicht sein Kopf. Zuerst ruckartig. Nach links, dann nach rechts. Langsam wurden die Bewegungen schneller. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern und hielten das Buch doch krampfhaft in den Händen. 

Er wollte schreien, er wollte weinen... er wollte weg. Und doch blieb er zitternd auf dem Stuhl sitzen, die Finger um das Buch geschlungen, während er immer wieder den Kopf schüttelte und heiser ‚Nein' flüsterte, unfähig einfach zu gehen, der grausamen Wahrheit zu entfliehen, die sich auf den folgenden Seiten des Buches in immer klareren Formen zeigte. 

Ich weiß nicht was es ist. Weißt du es, Vegeta? Kannst du es mir erklären? Könntest du es mir erklären, wenn er dich nicht getötet hätte? Ja... er hat dich getötet und trotzdem lasse ich ihn gewähren... Warum, Vegeta? Warum bin ich so krank? Warum habe ich es überhaupt beginnen lassen? Warum habe ich ihn nicht gleich wieder fortgeschickt, als er das erste Mal vor meiner Tür stand... damals... vor fünf Jahren... 

_Fünf Jahre ist es her – und doch habe ich es noch ganz deutlich vor Augen:_

_Ich war 15, gerade wieder gesund geworden nach meinem ersten Kampf mit den Cyborgs. Schon ein paar Jahre davor hatte ich dieses herrliche Tal gefunden, in das ich mich zurückzog, wenn ich Frieden haben wollte. Denn nur noch hier schien der Frieden noch zu existieren. _

_Die Cyborgs hatten nie – und haben auch bis heute nicht – in der Nähe des Tals etwas zerstört. Ich weiß nicht warum. Vielleicht interessierte es sie nicht, da nicht sehr viele Menschen in der Gegend lebten. _

_Ich fühlte mich wohl hier, nicht wirklich geborgen, aber wohl. Hier konnte ich vergessen. Auch wenn es immer nur wenige Sekunden waren... ich konnte vergessen. Bis zu jenem Tag, an dem ich zum ersten Mal nach dem ersten Angriff hierher zurückkam. Ich hatte am Ufer des Sees gesessen bis die Sonne untergegangen war. Dann ging ich hinein. Den Sternenhimmel konnte ich schon lange nicht mehr ertragen. Genauso wenig wie den Sonnenaufgang. Zu sehr erinnerten sie mich an Vater und an Vegeta... _

_Ich zündete das Feuer im Kamin an und schrieb in dieses Buch. Danach setzte ich mich vor die Flammen und starrte hinein. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange er schon hinter mir stand, bevor ich ihn bemerkte. _

_Als er damals auf mich nieder blickte mit seinen kalten blauen Augen, da saß ich wie gelähmt vor ihm. Unfähig mich zu rühren, unfähig zu schreien, unfähig zu fliehen. Aber ich hatte keine Angst. Damals dachte ich, dass es mir egal sei, wenn er mich tötete. Dass ich ihn und seine Schwester doch sowieso nie besiegen könnte und es somit egal sei, ob er mich nun oder zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt tötete. _

_Heute weiß ich, dass mir damals bewusst war, dass er nicht gekommen war um mich zu töten. Irgendetwas in mir hatte das an seinem Blick gesehen, doch es sollte erst viel Zeit vergehen, bevor ich diese Fähigkeit, in seinem Blick etwas zu lesen, auch bewusst wahrnehmen konnte. Doch auch heute gelingt mir dies nur, wenn er es zulässt. Wenn er mir erlaubt in seinem Blick zu lesen..._

_„Was willst du", fragte ich ihn flüsternd, noch immer auf dem Boden vor ihm sitzend. Er sah mich Sekunden nur stumm an, beugte sich dann hinab und drückte mich mit dem Rücken auf die harten Holzleisten. _

_„Dich", flüsterte er genauso leise zurück und legte damit seine Lippen auf meine. _

_Der Kuss kam unerwartet. Ich war geschockt, überrascht, angeekelt und verwirrt zugleich. Doch je länger er währte, je intensiver er wurde, desto mehr genoss ich ihn. Ich verfluchte mich in dem Moment, in dem es mir klar wurde. Rief mich in Gedanken zur Besinnung, versuchte meinen Körper dazu zu bringen ihn von mir wegzuschieben. Doch die Leidenschaft und das Begehren, die sich tief in mir aufbäumten und jedwede Fähigkeit rational zu denken verdrängten, ließen mich ihn gewähren. Brachten mich dazu mich ihm hinzugeben. Voll und ganz mit allem, was ich hatte. Und wir liebten uns in dieser Nacht, unzählige Male, so als hätten wir es schon immer getan und er verschwand erst wieder am Morgen, genauso lautlos wie er zuvor gekommen war, fast so als wäre er ein Geist..._

_*_

_Es ist doch seltsam, oder? Ungewöhnlich, nicht normal... Nein, so kann ich es nicht beschreiben. Es ist nicht einfach nur unnormal, ungewöhnlich. Das ist viel zu milde ausgedrückt. Es ist abartig, pervers... Ja, das trifft es schon eher... Aber... aber warum? Warum ist es so? Warum, Vegeta? Warum..._

_Abartig... pervers... würdet ihr mich auch so beschreiben? Oder würdet ihr noch schlimmere Worte für mich finden? Mich noch schlimmer beschimpfen? Was würdet ihr zu mir sagen, könntet ihr zu mir sprechen? Wie würdet ihr über mein Verbrechen urteilen? _

Ich wünschte, ich könnte aufhören... einfach aufhören damit, ihn abweisen, ihn einfach wegschicken... aber ich kann es nicht. Ich habe Angst davor. Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Was würde er tun? Er würde es doch nicht einfach hinnehmen, nein, niemals... er würde mich verfolgen, jagen und dann foltern, Tage, Wochen, Monate, wenn nicht Jahre. Doch davor habe ich keine Angst. Ich habe Angst vor dem was folgt. Davor, dass er mich tötet. Denn wenn er mich tötet, dann muss ich euch gegenübertreten... Freunde... Piccolo... Vater...

_*_

_...Vegeta? Vegeta, würdest du auch an ihrer Seite stehen? Würdest du mit ihnen richten über mich? Vegeta... ich... es gibt keine Rechtfertigung dafür, ich weiß. Es gibt ja nicht mal einen vernünftigen Grund für mein Verbrechen... Ich liebe ihn nicht. Und er liebt mich nicht. Aber trotzdem zieht es ihn zu mir und mich zu ihm. Keine Liebe, keine Bindung und doch diese Anziehung, diese Begierde, die einfach zu stark sind. Die mich nicht widerstehen lassen. Dich mich ihn gewähren lassen... so als wäre es das normalste der Welt... Aber das ist es nicht! Es ist das abartigste das Welt! Nichts, nichts ist schlimmer! Es gibt kein schlimmeres Verbrechen als Verrat!_

_Warum, Vegeta? Warum, habe ich es dann doch getan, obwohl ich mir dieser schrecklichen Sünde bewusst bin? Warum habe ich alles und jeden an den Feind verraten? So was habe ich doch sonst nie getan, warum denn jetzt?! Warum?!_

Warum...

Das Blatt war diesmal leicht zerknittert, an manchen Stellen sogar eingerissen. Die Tinte an einigen Stellen ungewöhnlich dick, als hätte Gohan die Buchstaben nur ganz langsam geschrieben und an anderen war sie widerrum dünn und kratzig, als wäre sie so schnell wie möglich zu Papier gebracht worden. 

Trunks legte das Buch kurz aus den Händen, nur um kurz darauf sein Gesicht in diesen zu verbergen. Er zitterte noch immer am ganzen Körper. 

In seinem Kopf rasten Gedanken über Gohan, so wie er ihn gekannt hatte und so wie er laut jenem Buch wirklich gewesen war. Auf den ersten Blick ließen sich die beiden Seiten nicht vereinen, schienen wie zwei verschiedene Puzzelteile, die einfach nicht zusammenpassen wollten und konnten. Doch, wenn man das eine Puzzelteil näher betrachtete, es etwas drehte und ein wenig verschob, dann passte es genau in die Form des anderen. 

Trunks vergrub seine Hände in den Haaren als ihm klar wurden, dass es so viele Hinweise gegeben hatte. So viele Hinweise, dass Gohan nicht so unbekümmert gewesen war, wie er sich gab. Dass er nicht so offen war, wie es immer den Anschein gehabt hatte. Dass ihn etwas quälte, das ihn zu vernichten drohte. 

War er bei ihnen gewesen und Bulma hatte ihm angeboten über Nacht zu bleiben, dann hatte er erst gezögert und dann doch abgelehnt. Es war wie er es beschrieben hatte. Er wollte es nicht, aber tat es trotzdem. 

Und dann, wenn Gohan doch einmal über Nacht geblieben war, hatte Trunks ihn so oft im Haus umherlaufen hören, unruhig, schlaflos, als ob ihm etwas fehlte. Und wenn der Junge ihm am nächsten Tag dann gefragt hatte, ob er gut geschlafen habe, hatte er nur seltsam geschaut und gemeint: _Anders als bei mir..._

Chichi hatte ein Mal erzählt, dass Gohan kaum noch nach Hause kam. Dass er angeblich einen Ort gefunden hatte, an dem er sicherer war und an dem er sie nicht in Gefahr brächte – vermutlich dieses Tal. 

Doch das, was Trunks eigentlich schon damals hätte bemerken müssen, fiel ihm erst nun auf, da er alles wusste. Gohan sah immer müde aus. Jedes Mal, wenn er ihn getroffen hatte, zierten schwarze Augenringe das Gesicht des anderen. Er war ausgelaugt gewesen, übermüdet und doch kämpfte er immer gegen die Cyborgs... So, als hätte er etwas gut zu machen. Als müsste er sich für etwas rechtfertig, obwohl er dazu eigentlich gar nicht in der Lage war... 

Trunks fragte sich, warum er das nie gemerkt hatte. Vielleicht hatte er es als selbstverständlich hingenommen, weil es immer so gewesen war. Weil er Gohan nur so gekannt hatte und nicht, wie er einst gewesen war, vor vielen Jahren als der Krieg noch nicht das Land beherrschte. 

Der Junge seufzte. Dann legte er die Arme auf den Tisch und darauf seinen Kopf. Er brauchte eine Pause. Das, was er in den letzten Stunden gelesen hatte, war zu viel und zu erschütternd gewesen. Sein Blick wanderte aus dem Fenster, hinaus auf das Wasser des Sees, in dem sich funkelnd die Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne brachen. Er fragte sich, wie oft Gohan hier gesessen hatte und wusste, dass C17 bald kommen würde. Wie oft er sich in diesen Augenblicken gewünscht hatte, einfach nein sagen zu können und es doch nicht konnte. 

Trunks seufzte wieder. Anfangs war er noch sauer gewesen über den anderen Saiyajin. Es hatte ihn verletzt, dass dieser ihm nie etwas erzählt hatte. Ihn immer nur angelogen hatte. Aber inzwischen hatte der Junge verstanden, das Gohan es wohl nur zu gern getan hätte, doch zuviel Angst gehabt hatte vor seiner Reaktion. Vor Abweisung, Verbannung und Hass. Wie viel Schmerz und Leid musste sich in seiner Seele in all den Jahren angesammelt haben? So viel, das ihn belastete, ihn quälte und doch niemand, dem er sich hätte anvertrauen können. Selbst seinem toten Vater und seinen toten Freunde gegenüber war Gohan von Schuld geplagt worden. Nicht einmal ihnen hatte er sich anvertrauen können. Nur...

Trunks sah überrascht auf und blätterte einige Seiten zurück um manche Einträge noch einmal zu lesen. _‚........Vegeta....? Vegeta, ist das... normal? Ist es etwas, was Saiyajin tun, wenn sie vor Leid und Einsamkeit vergehen?' – ‚Ich weiß nicht, was es ist. Weißt du es, Vegeta? Kannst du es mir erklären?' – ‚Warum ist es so? Warum, Vegeta? Warum...' – ‚...Vegeta? Vegeta, würdest du auch an ihrer Seite stehen? Würdest du mit ihnen richten über mich? Vegeta...' – ‚Warum, Vegeta? Warum, habe ich es dann doch getan, obwohl ich mir dieser schrecklichen Sünde bewusst bin?'_

Der Junge zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Es schien als hatte Gohan geglaubt, dass nur sein Vater ihn verstanden hätte. Aber wieso? Nur wegen den Taten, die auch sein Vater einst begangen hatte? Trunks wusste nicht viel über das Leben, dass Vegeta vor der Erde geführt hatte. Wahrscheinlich wusste keiner davon sehr viel. Aber er wusste, dass sein Vater schreckliche Dinge getan hatte. Zwar hatten weder Bulma noch Gohan es jemals so deutlich ausgedrückt, aber er hatte es in ihren Blicken gesehen, wenn sie über ihn erzählten. Diese zwiespältigen Blicke, die zeigten, dass sie sich nicht sicher waren, ob Vegeta nun gut oder böse gewesen war. 

Für seine Mutter traf dies noch immer zu, aber Gohan hatte wohl doch andere Beweggründe gehabt. Aber welche? Und überhaupt: Er hatte Vegeta doch versprochen, dafür zu sorgen, dass Trunks ihn hasste, doch Gohan hatte nie eine Gelegenheiten wahrgenommen, dem Jungen etwas über die grausamen Taten seines Vaters zu erzählen. Wieso nicht?

Erneut drang ein Seufzen aus der Kehle des jungen Halbsaiyajin. Er hatte keine Antwort auf seine Frage und so musste er wohl das weiterstudieren, das ihm als einzigstes welche geben konnte: Gohans Tagebuch. 

~ ~ ~

Da die Sonne nur noch leicht hinter den hohen Gipfeln der Berge hervorspähte, war das Licht im Tal nur noch trübe und die Buchstaben des Buches kaum zu erkennen. Trunks sah sich kurz um, bemerkte aber keine Lampe oder etwas ähnliches. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass dieses Haus das einzigste im Tal war und es hier sicherlich keine Stromleitungen gab. Er brauchte aber Licht um Lesen zu können... dann fiel sein Blick auf den Kamin. 

Der Junge stand vom Schreibtisch auf und begutachtete ihn. Daneben lagen noch einige Holzscheite und davor war eine fellähnliche Decke ausgebreitet, die den harten Holzboden bequemer machte. 

Trunks legte ein paar Holzscheite in den Kamin und zündete diese dann mit einem schwachen Ki-Strahl an. Nach ein paar Minuten züngelten die Flammen flackernd auf und ab und gaben dem Jungen das nötige Licht zum Lesen.

_Ich weiß nicht, was es ist. Die innigen Küsse. Der heiße Atem auf der Haut. Die sanften und schmerzhaften Berührungen. Der Schmerz, wenn er in mich eindringt. Die Befriedigung, wenn ich in ihn eindringe. Mein Stöhnen, wenn er mich zur Ekstase treibt. Sein Schreien, wenn ich ihn berausche. Der Blick seiner blauen Augen, wenn sie nicht ganz so kalt schauen. Was ist es, was mich zu ihm treibt? Was verdammt? Wieso weiß ich es einfach nicht? _

_Es wäre so einfach, wenn ich es wüsste. So einfach... Ich könnte es einfach abstellen, mir diese Befriedigung woanders holen. Aber ich weiß ja nicht einmal, was es ist, das ich derart begehre, dass ich mich in die Arme des Feindes werfe. _

Oh, Vegeta... warum... Ich will nicht mehr... ich kann nicht mehr... Sechs Jahre geht es inzwischen. Sechs Jahre und kein Ende in Sicht. Ich bin so müde... so müde... warum kann ich nicht einfach in Ruhe schlafen? Nur ein Mal, eine einzige Nacht. Aber ich kann es nicht mehr. Selbst wenn er nicht bei mir ist, wenn ich zuhause schlafe oder bei Bulma. Ich kann nicht einschlafen. Liege in meinem Bett, starre an die Decke und verspüre den Wunsch ihn bei mir zu haben. Und manchmal stehe ich auf und fliege in die Nacht hinaus. Suche und suche bis ich ihn gefunden habe. Oder er mich...

_*_

_Manchmal frage ich mich, ob er mich extra nachts wach hält, so dass ich nicht ausgeruht bin. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob ich stärker wäre, wenn ich ausgeschlafen wäre. Lässt er mich absichtlich nicht schlafen, damit ich ihn nicht vernichten kann? Hat er einfach nur Angst davor zu sterben, wenn ich stark genug bin? Tut er das alles nur, weil er Angst vor dem Tod hat? Nein... das ist doch lächerlich... hätte er Angst vor dem Tod, dann müsste er mich doch einfach nur umbringen. Eine Handbewegung und ich wäre vom Erdboden verschwunden. Er müsste, um mich loszuwerden, nicht solche Dinge tun. Aber wieso tut er es dann? Was treibt ihn dazu? Das gleiche, was mich dazu treibt? Aber was ist es dann? Was?!_

_*_

_‚Schmerz:_

_unangenehme physische oder psychosomatische Sinnes- oder Gefühlswahrnehmung eines Zustandes, der eine Störung des Wohlbefindens anzeigt und in der Regel ein lebenswichtiges Symptom bei aktueller oder möglicher Gewebsschädigung darstellt. Schmerz ist eine eigene Sinnesqualität, allerdings mit starker seelischer Komponente.'_

_Das steht im Lexikon unter Schmerz. Gewebsschädigung... ich habe keine Gewebsschädigung. Ich bin gesund. Ich war beim Arzt. Er hat gemeint, ich würde mich bester Gesundheit erfreuen. Aber weshalb, verdammt nochmal, tut es dann so weh? Es tut weh, aber nicht mehr nachts, sondern am Tag, Stunde für Stunde, Minute für Minute. Und nichts lenkt mich mehr davon ab. Nur die Schmerzen in der Nacht, verdrängen die des Tages und lassen mich doch auch nicht zur Ruhe kommen..._

_Ich kann nicht mehr... ich will nicht mehr... es tut so weh... so weh... Warum?... warum denn nur..._

Das flackernde Licht malte flirrende Schatten auf Trunks nachdenkliches Gesicht. Was war das für ein Schmerz, den Gohan da empfunden hatte? Wenn es tagsüber war, dann konnte er doch nicht von C17 herrühren... oder?!

Er blätterte weiter in dem Buch und las die nächsten Einträge. Doch auch durch diese erfuhr er nichts neues. Sie handelten immer nur von dem Schmerz, den Gohan spürte, davon, dass er nicht wusste, woher er kam. Die Einträge wurden von Mal zu Mal wirrer, unzusammenhängender. Es hatte den Anschein, als würde Gohan von diesem Schmerz förmlich zerfressen werden. Körperlich und seelisch. 

Dieser Zustand ging über Monate und Jahre hinweg. Alle Einträge handelten ausschließlich von dem Schmerz. Von sonst nichts. Und dann war Trunks schließlich in dem Monat angelangt, in dem er Gohan das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, ihn zu trainieren. Es war noch nicht lange her. Nur ein paar Monate – und Trunks fragte sich, was er nun noch alles erfahren würde. 

Fortsetzung folgt...


End file.
